


In Your Memories

by Clouddia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Severus Snape - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouddia/pseuds/Clouddia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间线为战后，Severus Snape因为记忆流失而忘却了许多事情，由于身体虚弱所以无法导入记忆，所以将记忆暂时寄存在Sirius Black的脑海里，并由他护理Snape，并总是在梦中与Snape的记忆相逢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 任务

**Author's Note:**

> 这是Sirius/Severus的处女座，写于2007年6月。

城镇的郊外有一间废弃的仓库，从外观上来看十分的破败。和仓库连在一起的还有一间同样是被遗弃的工厂——墙壁斑驳，墙皮基本都已脱落，外面还堆放着一些木料、以及工匠做活时的胶皮手套。

天仿佛很沉，透着暗黑色。街道上很安静——这条路，就算是白天也几乎无人行走。眼看就要进入夜幕，路上忽然传来脚步声。  
是一个女人，夜色中，看不清她的脸，只能分辨出她妖娆的身材以及蓬松的长发。她在街口站定，偏着头四下观望了一下，然后从衣服里掏出一支细长的木棍，冲着那仓库的门点了一下，然后就闪身进去了。

她刚将门掩上，仓库内不远处就闪起了一束光。“谁？”一个低沉的男音问道。

“是我。”她回应着：“把蜡烛点上。”

那束光熄灭了，紧接着，屋内在蜡烛的照耀下一瞬间变得明亮起来。屋内的摆设就像是一个起居室一样，长桌的后面坐着几个男人。

“怎么样，Bella？有那个叛徒的消息了么？”其中一个问道。“没有。”Bellatrix的肤色十分暗淡，然而瞳孔却仍圆蹬蹬的张着：“看来那个老不死的Dumbledore把他看得挺严实。”她弹了弹衣服上的尘土，说道：“连魔法的踪丝都搜索不到，他现在估计虚弱到连抛一个讽刺的眼神都困难。”她发出一阵冷笑，一双幽黑的眸子在乱发的衬托下显得诡谲而犀利。

“那我们还有时间，”银发的食死徒接过话来：“那个叛徒在‘最后时刻’将他自己的大部分记忆抽了出来，交给了圣人Potter，所以目前他大脑中只残留了些记忆片段，根据那些片段，他根本无法向Dumbledore提供我们据点的位置。”他的唇边闪过一丝不易察觉的微笑，他站了起来，将蛇型的手杖搁在桌上：“你刚才说他目前身体虚弱得连踪丝都搜索不到，那么我想Dumbledore不会傻到给那家伙强行使用魔法来给他灌输的记忆——简直等于谋杀。”

“话是这么说，但是Lucius，万一他体质恢复了，有接受那些记忆的能力了，又如何？”Bellatrix并没有看着他。

“那时候就可以搜索到踪丝了。赶在他向Dumbledore提供我们的信息之前，顺着踪丝，找到他，然后灭口。”灭口这两个字那男人说得很轻，仿佛在掂量着一个卑微的生命：“虽然Dark Lord已经不在，但那个叛徒的踪丝我们还是可以轻易的找到。”

“闭嘴！Lucius。”Bellatrix的眼神流露出一种逼人的寒气：“杀掉那个叛徒，是为了My Lord！而不是为了保全你！”

“就算是吧。”Lucius并没有太在意那个女人的话语。弹了弹他身上的浮尘。

Bellatrix拧着嘴角，露出一抹笑容，眼神充满狂热和兴奋，仿佛眸子在燃烧一般。

“好好等我们吧，Severus。”

 

雪白的墙壁映着阳光，空气中弥漫着一股特殊的气味。午后，和煦的风从窗户吹进来，将麻瓜医院的窗帘吹起来，扫在Albus Dumbledore的脸上。他轻轻的用手拨开，站起身来，将窗帘系起来，又转过身坐下。他刚准备咪起眼睡一会，走廊里传来了脚步声，夹带着一句问候：“教授！”Dumbledore转过头去，微笑的站起来：“欢迎，Sirius。”

待两人都坐下后，Dumbledore说：“都毕业这么多年了，就叫Albus吧。”他看Sirius没有反对的意思，又说：“最近工作忙吗？”

“还可以。”Sirius Black答道：“我这里还好，倒是Harry和Remus那里快忙疯了，调查那些食死徒的去向，进展也不太顺利。”他抓着头发，经过几年的调养他已经脱离了原来在阿兹卡班的可怖模样：“虽说Voldemort已经死去，但一想到还有那么多左胳膊上打着标记的家伙在游荡来游荡去，就叫人睡不塌实。”他看了一眼Dumbledore，站起身来：“教……Albus，应该再给Harry他们那里派些人手去，让事情尽快得到解决。”

Dumbledore颔首而笑，又招呼Sirius坐下：“眼下有有一件事，我想了想，需要你的帮助，如果你做得好的话，那么就不止是帮了Harry他们的忙了。”

Dumbledore神秘的推开身后的门：“我们进去说。”

很显然，这房间明显被施过隔音咒，Sirius皱起眉头：“Albus，出什么事了？”

“有关Severus Snape的情况，你了解多少？”Dumbledore转过身突然问道。

Sirius显得有些诧异，他想了想，说道：“我知道他被证明是清白的，以及他现在已经获救，正被我们的人保护着，就这些。”

Dumbledore笑着点了点头，然后用手指点了点自己，说：“我就是你所说的‘我们的人’。Severus目前就在这家麻瓜医院里。”他见Sirius睁大眼睛，又说：“虽然这行动难以被理解，但目前残余的食死徒正在疯狂的寻找他，因为他是熟悉他们活动范围并且是唯一可以向我方提供这方面线索的人，我认为将他搁置在麻瓜的世界比较好，而且这里的医疗条件也不错。一天前，他已经脱离了生命危险。”

“这与 _我_ 有什么关系？”Sirius将身子撂在椅背上问道。

Dumbledore举起一个瓶子，里面装满了银白色的物质，Sirius认出那是Snape的记忆。“您是说，他现在处于失忆状态，所以也就无法为我们提供那些食死徒的情报？”

“是的。而且就他目前的体质……我刚才实验了一下，只导入了微乎其微的记忆，他便开始有不良反应。”Dumbledore叹息着。“他现在像一只脆弱的花瓶，对外界事物基本没有留存过多的记忆，有的也只是一些碎片，所以现在的Severus Snape警惕性极高。”

“他原来警惕性也不弱。”Sirius扯了扯嘴角，过去他在Snape的食物里添加各种“佐料”的行为只成功过一次。“那您究竟要我做些什么？”Sirius不解的问，目前看来，似乎没什么可以解决这个问题的良策。

“现在要接近他很难，而且他清醒之后拒绝吃东西以及注射，哦，就是一种麻瓜的治疗方式。刚才那位护士花了很大的工夫才让Severus写下了一些他还记得的事物。”Dumbledore拿出一张纸，递给Sirius，眼神里充斥着一种不明的同情。

Sirius接了过来，那上面是Snape细长的字迹，只有潦草的几行——

_我是Slytherin。  
魔杖、坩埚、Hogwarts。  
Harry Potter、Sirius Black、Remus Lupin、Lucius Malfoy、Albus Dumbledore、Dark Lord。_

Sirius抬起头来，他的脸上满是惊讶。

“没想到吧Sirius，在这种情况下，他还记得你。”Dumbledore笑着将那张纸放回口袋里。“我想，应该尽快把他转移走，然后找一个他还记得的人来照顾他，并且帮他恢复记忆。”

“你的意思不会是说，要我……”Sirius从椅子上站了起来。

“不仅仅是照顾。”Dumbledore也站了起来：“你应该知道，当记忆从身体里抽离出来之后，在没有记忆拥有者亲手加锁定的情况下，能保存多久。”

“十天。”Sirius预感到了什么。

Dumbledore点点头，将那瓶记忆举了起来。“我们可敬的Severus并没有加锁定咒，也许是他认为自己生命已经到了尽头。但是十天的期限对于目前的他来讲，是不可能康复的。”

“那他的魔杖呢？”Sirius问道。

“魔杖状况不错，只是估计他只记得一些极其基本的咒语，而记忆锁定是成年之后才允许学习的咒语，对于他来讲，亲手锁定记忆是不可能了。”Dumbledore意味深长的看了Sirius一眼：“目前唯一的办法，就是将这瓶记忆导入你的身体，由活体保存，等Severus康复之后，再还给他。”

“你说什么？！”Sirius大喊一声，他厌恶那鼻涕精，而现在找他来当看护不算，竟然还要接受那粘乎乎的家伙的粘乎乎的记忆！

“对你没有任何影响，Sirius。你还会拥有自己独立的意识，也许只会在梦里梦到有关他记忆的事情，当然，无梦的药水对此不起作用，记忆需要处于自身活化的状态，但是……”Dumbledore说：“这也是没办法的办法，你知道现在整个魔法界都在操心那些食死徒，这件事情必须有人来做。同时，如果你梦到了有关那些食死徒的事物，可以随时来转告给我。也许这听上去的确不保险，但所有人都认为，活体保存是唯一的办法，我们不能没有Severus的记忆。”

“可那鼻涕精不止记得我一个人！”Sirius的语气像是在求饶，就算让他天天给部里面擦地板，看上去也要比这份差使好得多。

“Harry和Remus已经忙得焦头烂额，这是你刚才自己也提到的，他们的部里都有自己的事情，你不会还指望Malfoy和我吧？”Dumbledore说。“或者是Voldemort？”

Sirius摊坐在椅子上。思考着自己在接到Dumbledore的信之后为什么不发烧、得肠炎或者起疹子。

“您刚才说给他导入了一点点记忆，那么是多少呢？”半晌Sirius抬起头，露出充满希冀的眼神。

“十六岁以前的。”Dumbledore思忖了一下说。

“天啊！那已经足够了！”Sirius捶着自己的头，回忆着自己六年级以前对Snape做过的种种“行为”。

“你是幸运的，”Dumbledore打趣道：“那时候他还不会索命咒。而且，人总得为自己做错的事情弥补些什么吧。”

Sirius没有回答，仍然在摇着头。

“你同意了？”Dumbledore问道。露出满意的微笑。

面前站的是Dumbledore，Sirius克制住自己暴粗口的强烈欲望，沉闷的点了点头。

“这是钥匙，地址刻在上面了。Severus将在今晚7点被转移过去，这期间你可以收拾一下，做些准备。来，我给你导入记忆。”Dumbledore仍在笑着，将手伸进口袋。“要不然先来点糖果？”


	2. 第一个梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下划线的部分表示Sirius的梦境。

整个下午Sirius过得浑浑噩噩的，仿佛头一下子沉了许多。虽然他知道这一切都是心理作用，但他还是忍不住的认为Snape的记忆把他的头脑都粘在了一起，以至于无法思考。他将手伸进裤兜，摸到了那个冰凉的钥匙，痛苦的嚎叫了一声，感觉未来几个月的痛苦生活就是喉咙里打转，又苦又涩。

他只简单的带了些生活必需品。一些衣服，最近看的书。因为他实在想不出和那个家伙住在一起还有什么可以做的事情。他环顾了四周，带上了家门。

 

Sirius站在一幢房子前面——这是一个远离市中心的地方，环境还算不错。他掏出钥匙，核对了一遍地址，然后小心的将钥匙插进门中，天已经见黑，屋里的光线十分黯淡。Sirius转身关上门，然后打开了灯。

他陡然被吓了一跳——Snape坐在沙发上，头部以及后背都被他自己摊在上面，仿佛失去了脊柱一样。他脸上泛着不健康的苍白，一看就知道处于极度的贫血状态之下。他比Sirius上次见的时候要消瘦许多，锁骨明显得高出，而眼窝却深深的下陷。一双漆黑的眸子紧紧的盯着Sirius。

“唔，你好，为什么不开灯呢？”Sirius抱着完成任务的心态，尽量让自己的声音听起来随和些。

“Gryffindor素来有迟到的习惯么？”Snape没有回答他的问题，只是以一种奇怪的眼神看着Sirius。Sirius看了看表——七点过五分。

他有些尴尬的咳嗽了一下，将外套脱了下来，挂在衣架上——这个开场白并不友好，Sirius思忖着。“听说……听说你……记得我？你知道……我现在保管着你的记忆……”Sirius站在原地，一步也不敢往前挪。

“Gryffindor名犬，怎能不记得。”Snape换了个姿势，看起来似乎更舒服些。

“你……”Sirius发现自己说不出一句话。忍住愤怒，现在是在执行任务。他在心里对自己说。等那个白痴康复，就一辈子不用再见到他了。

Snape仍然以奇怪的眼神盯着Sirius，他的脑海中回应着六年级的Sirius，那个满脸挂满“Gryffindor式愚蠢微笑”的男孩子，那时候的他肤色显得更健康，然而现在，Sirius的脸上已经爬上了岁月的痕迹。然而那双眼睛让Snape确信，这就是那个往他盘子里扔鼻涕虫的Gryffindor。

影像交叠，十六岁的Sirius和眼前的这个男人重合在一起，一瞬间Snape突然觉得自己坐上了强力的时间转换器，从十六岁一下子来到了现在，中间的那些岁月完全空白。

“经历过些什么吧？”Snape突然开口问道，“你现在的容貌也许很难再像十六岁那样值得你骄傲了。”

的确，Sirius想着，但他并不想跟鼻涕精提起自己在Azkaban的光辉历史。

Sirius转身进了厨房——这是一栋典型的麻瓜的房子，厨房自然也是麻瓜的厨房。他围着厨房转了一圈，没发现任何原料。

“Snape，我得出去买些东西回来。”他走出厨房。

“我不想吃，买你自己的罢。”Snape冷冷的回敬道。

“可你已经48小时没吃东西了。”

“真是惊人的算术能力。”

“Snape！”Sirius忍不住喊了出来：“我现在是你的看护人，不是供你嘲弄的小丑！”他停了几秒，瞪着Snape。他和16岁一样，面对Sirius Black的时候显得咄咄逼人。“如果再这样下去，我们将无法交流。”

“那就收回你所有愚蠢的话语，总之我不想吃。”说着Snape仿佛要起身回房，他试图用胳膊将自己撑起来，但却失败了，他一个趔趄，又倒在沙发上。Sirius见状，很不情愿的上前，抓住Snape的胳膊，试图将他拎起来。却惊奇的发现，隐藏在Sanpe长袖之下的胳膊，竟然那么纤细，仿佛自己一使劲就要折断，他还没来得及对此发表任何评论，手就被Snape甩开了。

“管你自己的事。Black。”Snape摇晃着站了起来，扶着墙壁走进了房间，关上门，不再说话。

 

当Sirius再次走进厅门的时候，他的手里提着一筐菜，里面的东西各式各样，杂乱无章的堆放着。他的腋下还夹着一本《烹饪手册》——的确，他自己也不太会料理生活。他一边将钥匙扔在桌上，一边翻阅着那本新书。

当饭菜已经端上桌子的时候，Sirius仍然在起劲的对照着自己所做的那盘食物以及书本上所给出的图片。

“Snape！出来吃饭！”Sirius搬了把板凳坐了下来，他往自己的碗了盛了一点“杰作”，然后舀了一勺放在嘴里。

屋里没有动静。

Sirius走到房门前，敲了敲。该死的，他心想，为什么要让我以这样的姿态敲鼻涕精的门。

仍然没有动静。

他猛地推开门。

Snape蜷缩在房间的一角，抱住自己，黑色丝质的长发直直的垂着。Sirius不知道自己是不是看走了眼，面前的Snape仿佛在轻轻颤抖。

是记忆缺失给他带来的对于这个世界的恐惧么？一瞬间Sirius忘记了自己在进门之前准备好的那些诅咒之词，他只是站在那里，看着眼前的这位前食死徒。

“吃点东西吧。”Sirius说，做出最友好的措辞。“我自己做的，呃……食物。”他点了点头，似乎在对自己刚说过的那个名词做出肯定。

Snape没有丝毫想要移动的意思。

Sirius转过身，叹了口气，走到客厅，端起Snape的那一碗。这真是奇怪的感觉。Sirius想着，Snape，自己儿时的仇敌，现在竟然被证实和自己的阵营相同。他将勺子放入碗里，又进入了Snape的房间。

Sirius把那盘“创意食品”放在Snape眼皮底下的地板上。“吃了它。”

“对于你的厨艺，虽然我不抱希望，但我还是表示感谢。”Snape冷冷的说，但Sirius还是能听出来，那声音里充满恐惧。“只是我还是希望你把它端出去，并且以后不要再这样做了。”

“如果你想死的话，还不如乞求我送你一个索命咒。”Sirius说。他端起碗，送到Snape的面前，“吃了它，这里面不会再有鼻屎口味的比比多味豆，或者是过期的火焰威士忌了。”Sirius思忖着，语气就像在哄孩子——儿时的自己不知道往Snape的碗里加过多少种佐料。

Snape抬头看了看他。“还有鼻涕虫浸出液。”

“哦，那个……那个其实是James想出来的。”他看了看Snape。“James Potter，你不记得了？”他放下手里的碗，用手将头发揉乱，看Snape的表情仍然无动于衷，他左右看了看，拿起房间角落的一条长木棍，夹在胯下，做出骑飞条扫帚的动作。

“女士们！”Sirius努力将手伸向前方，做出抓金色飞贼的动作。“快看！奇迹出现了！James Potter在开场20分钟就抓住了飞贼！他简直就是一个天才！”Sirius边学着James的声音边瞥过头来看着Snape。

Snape盯着手舞足蹈的Sirius，皱着眉头——显然，他在断断续续的记忆里苦苦的搜索，半晌，Sirius注意到Snape的眸子闪了一下。他一定是想起来了。

“想起来了？”Sirius走到Snape旁边，将木棍扔到一边。“他是我最好的朋友。”

“他现在怎样？”Snape问。

Sirius很想说：因为你的缘故，他现在已经命丧黄泉。Snape漆黑的眼眸看着Sirius，仿佛能将人吸进去一样，就像一个等待故事下文的孩子。Sirius突然觉得Snape脆弱而易碎。

“他现在挺好的。”Sirius眼睛盯着别处。“就是住得很偏远，我们不常往来。”他转回头看着Snape。该死Albus怎么想出来让我完成这该死的任务。他想。“你快吃东西吧，好吗，你需要活下去。”他顿了顿。“或者你是希望我喂你？”

“为什么要管我的死活？”Snape的声音略微带着沙哑。

“你以为我想管吗？”Sirius把碗重重的放在地上，发出巨大的声响，他失去了耐心。James在孩提时代就预言过Sirius这样的性格不宜做父亲。“如果你不吃饭，身体就无法复原，记忆就无法回到你体内！我想这些利害关系Albus早就跟你说过了！你到底是吃还是不吃？！”

“不吃。”

“你！……”Sirius瞪着眼睛，这个Albus。他想着，明明知道我们两个根本没有办法交流，还派我来干这差事。

“出去，我只想一个人。”Snape突然抬起头来，看着Sirius。后者在刹那间仿佛看到将近三十年前的Snape。眼睛从不骗人，Sirius想着，Snape的眼神告诉他，Snape被无助暴露在真空中，然而他却在极力的掩饰自己的恐慌。

Sirius深吸了一口气，让自己在Snape面前平静下来。随后，默默的舀了一勺碗里食物，送到Snape的鹰钩鼻子下面。

“我需要你活着，Snape。”

黑发的男人终于张开了嘴。

 

托着无比沉重的双腿，Sirius回到了自己的房间，一头栽在上面。睡意马上爬慢了全身——和Snape相处明显要比和一个16岁孩子相处困难许多。

“ _当然，无梦的药水对此不起任何作用。_ ”他想起Dumbledore的话。我现在拥有Snape十六岁以后全部的记忆。他想，不知道今天晚上会中哪个彩。他自嘲的苦笑着，合上了眼。

 

Hogwarts的春天总是一个样子。

学生们来来往往，行走在不知矗立了多少个世纪的巨树之间。树下，坐着一个身材瘦弱的男孩，穿着Hogwarts的校袍，袍子的左胸前印着学院徽章，上面有一条青色的蛇。那男孩子端坐在那里，四下望了望，将手里的《基础魔咒学-七》放在草坪上，然后从口袋里拿出一小块面包，正要吃，远处传来一阵叫喊——

“怎么了，鼻涕精？还是不敢在大厅里吃饭？”迎面跑来的两个孩子是James Potter和peter pettigrew，他们看上去要强壮并且健康一些。“还是怕被抢食物吗？”他们跑到他跟前，露出讽刺的表情。James开口了：“Peter，想一个魔药学问题来考考我们的专家吧。”说着他又转向Snape：“三秒内答不出，我也会抢的，校园里还有好多野猫等我去喂食呢！哈！”

Snape用细长的眼睛瞥了一眼面前的人：“Potter，二对一是Gryffindor式的勇敢，真是可圈可点。”

“Peter，想出问题来没有？”

“有了，”Peter说：“配置福灵剂的第十三步加什么材料？”

“碎铁花。”Snape几乎是条件反射的回答着，嘴角露出一丝轻蔑：“Potter，如果没有其他的事情，你是否可以考虑带着你那只老鼠从这里消失？”

“你答错了！”另一方却抱起了胳膊：“是狼毒！”说罢，还没等其他人反应过来，他已经将那面包抢夺了过来。“有本事你放毒咒出来啊鼻涕精！”说罢，他便和Peter跑远了，一边发出夸张的怪笑。

就在风又悄悄吹过的时候，Snape拾起搁置在地上的书籍，一边轻轻皱着眉，一边将它摊在膝上阅读了起来。

Sirius Black睁开眼睛。大概才三点。他想着。然后坐起身来，仔细回味刚才那个梦。这是Snape记忆的一部分罢。真是丢人啊，Sirius暗自想着，栽在自认为精通魔药学上。他的嘴角不自主的挑了起来，形成一个有些自负的微笑。应该把这件事情好好的记录下来，不然太可惜了。心中突然出现这样一个想法，Sirius摸索到一支笔，扯下一张便笺。用魔杖点了亮，草草的写下：

5月7日、Snape记忆、因说错配置福灵剂第十三步的配方（应为狼毒，而非碎铁花）、被James嘲笑。

写完之后，他将笔一扔，将便笺随手帖在床头，又沉沉的睡去了。

梦中的Sirius看见自己站在城堡前面，面前站着矮小的Peter Pettigrew，还有James，那个也曾经意气风发的不羁男孩，目前正在以轻蔑的眼光瞥着他。Sirius正要问些什么，却发现他们旁边还站着另一个男孩——深棕色的头发被风吹得歪歪斜斜，挑起一边的嘴角，双手插着裤兜，满脸轻松。那种自在与狂傲，只有在这个少年身上才能被真切的反射出来。

Sirius Black看见少年时的自己。

他看见那个自己正在以一种讽刺的眼神盯着自己的眼睛。

尽管是在梦中，但Sirius仍然感觉到自己的心脏在加速跳动。

“鼻涕精，我听说你竟然被一道简单的魔药学问题难住了，是这样么？”少年的Sirius突然冲着自己开口了。

“Black，关于第十三步究竟是加些什么材料，我想书上讲得很清楚——是碎铁花，如果你们总以这样无聊而且白痴的方式来打搅我的生活的话，恕不奉陪。”梦中的Sirius这样回答道，努力的想在三人面前表现出最大程度的不屑。

“得了，鼻涕精，别总是仰着你那病态的丑脸和那恶心的鼻子装做万事通了。”少年Sirius说完这句话，立即引发了一阵哄笑，他似乎是得到了鼓励一般，搜索着肚子里所有毒辣的词汇：“我看你还是回去发明个魔药把你的头发好好洗一洗，我们在你头上几乎找不到一根头发。哦对了，别把狼毒当成了碎铁花，洗出个秃子来！”

周围的哄笑声更加响亮了，梦中的Sirius诧异的看见，James用一根手指指着他，捂着肚子笑出了泪。而周围路过的所有的人，都以一种冷淡或者厌恶的表情看着自己——或者是，跟随着年少的自己起哄，或者发笑。

 

Sirius突然惊醒，猛的坐起来——或者更确切的说，是从床上弹起来。天已经亮了，阳光射进房间，反射在墙上，形成一片暖色。而Sirius却感觉到后背有一丝凉气驱之不散。

刚才，他以Snape的身份参与了他的回忆。Sirius感受到自己脖子上的脉搏突突的跳着，血液仿佛凝固在瞬间。

那个男人一直活在这样的世界。他这么想着，一边回忆着梦中自己少年时的样子，突然觉得厌恶——猛然间，他想起了那个便笺纸——需要把它处理掉。

然而当他望向床头，他却看见，那里什么也没有帖，便笺被揭掉了。

他仿佛能听到心倏然下沉的声响。


	3. 彼此的怀抱

他悄悄的下了床，来到客厅——Snape正站在窗前，仿佛已经立了很久的模样。Sirius正在考虑如何措辞，Snape低沉的声音便传进他的耳朵。“睡得很好，对么？”

Sirius不知Snape此语的具体意味，便选择了一个含糊的回答：“还可以，你呢？”

“一晚上都听着隔壁有规律的犬吠真是令人睡意浓重。”Snape幽幽的说。

一瞬间，Sirius心里对于梦境的愧疚消失殆尽。“我想，失眠更大程度上是因为你的身体因为太久没有被清洗而散发出的令人不快的味道吧。” 

“很遗憾，我并没有感觉到什么气味。”Snape一直背对着他，但是Sirius能想象到他脸抽动嘴角的样子：“狗的嗅觉真是灵敏得令人敬畏。”

“你真令人恶心，Snape，你还不知道罢？在你每次离开凤凰社的时候，我都会把你坐过的椅子让克利切好好的清洗和消毒。”看来你恢复得不错，Sirius想。一边思忖着下一句恶毒的话与Snape重温学生时代的斗嘴。

“凤凰社……”Snape低下头去，用修长的手指按柔着额头，让人联想到他因为努力的搜寻记忆所露出的表情。Sirius这才想起他已经不记得那些过去。

突然一瞬间Sirius再次开始悔恨。

“随便的一个什么地方，当我没说过好了。”他吞吞吐吐的说。

“虽然Gryffindor们的智商都低得让人无想象，但是你才真正是一个不折不扣的蠢货。”良久，Snape又将头抬起，他说得很平静，还没有等Sirius想出什么言语来继续回击，他转过身来，脸色依然苍白，白得甚至让人生出一丝透明感。黑色的头发垂下来。Snape就这么枯槁的站在那里，Sirius的大脑突然停滞了，停止搜索恶毒的词汇。

Snape走向门口。

“鼻涕精，你做什么？”

“如果你连这个都看不出来的话——当然，我对你的智商没有期望。”

“你给我回来！”Sirius一步跨向前，然而Snape的手已经打开门锁，并且开始旋转门把手。

“该死的！你会被他们发现！”Sirius实在不想与这个男人有什么身体接触，于是他只是竭尽所能的吼着。然后，Sirius用手臂戳着自己的左臂，他希望Snape还记得食死徒是一个多么恐怖与严密的阻止，他们的头领已经灰飞烟灭，但这更会让他们铤而走险，做出不可思议的举动。

“独自时的嗥叫也许更令人赏心。”Snape已经将门打开。

Sirius快速上前，将门撞上。直面着Snape：“神经质！”他说道：“你到底要做什么？”

“我要出去——我以为，这再明显不过了。”在毫无预兆的情况下，Snape突然牢牢的抓住Sirius的手腕，想将他拽离门板——几乎只剩下骨头的手指将Sirius攥得生疼。“让我出去。”

Sirius想甩掉他，却发现Snape握得十分用力。他恢复得真是不错。Sirius厌恶的想着，眼看Snape就要得逞，Sirius突然弯下腰，一把将Snape横抱起来。

“如果你想被摔碎的话，那么你现在可以继续和我拼命。”Sirius说着。他分明感受到他怀里这个男人——这个成年男人的重量，然后皱了皱眉，眼睛看着Snape。

“愚蠢的狗杂种。”Snape说道：“放下我。”

Sirius只是走到沙发旁边，然后将Snape扔在上面。比起他的身高和年龄来说，他的体重轻得让人难以想象，Sirius一直认为Snape是Voldemort的忠狗，蛇脸人不会亏待他。

“你的主子对你做了什么？”Sirius抱起了胳膊。

“你为什么要这样做？”Snape并没有回答Sirius的问题。

“哪样做？”

“阻止我出去。”

“因为你会受到伤害。”Sirius回答道，貌似坦诚。

Snape挑起一根眉毛：“那么，这与你有什么关系？”

Sirius怔住了，二十秒之后，他又恢复了正常的表情：“我想你应该非常明白，你对于目前的局面还值得利用。”

“我差点忘了你是Gryffindor，所有的话说出来都显得堂堂正义。我看你除了模样比十六岁时稍许变化外，那种自认为大公无私的态度还有过之。”Snape又站起身来——这个动作看上去比昨天要轻松一些：“让我出去，而你，Black，做好自己的本职就可以了。”

“什么本职？”Sirius问道，Snape已经走到了门口。

“看门。”Snape说完，扔下一个讽刺的笑容，然后走了出去。

 

一分钟后，Sirius胡乱套上外套，带上了门。

“恶心的家伙。”Sirius咒骂着，快速的走了几步，便看到前方的Snape——十分消瘦的一条黑色——他连忙将自己隐藏在旁边的建筑物之后。就在刚才的短短十秒内，Sirius决定跟踪这个男人，以确保他的安全。一路上，他还在思考Voldemort和其他食死徒是如何让这个男人变成现在的样子。

前面的Snape走走停停，Sirius也就走走藏藏。他有时关注橱窗里麻瓜陈列的商品，有时用余光瞥着前面那个黑色的影子，当影子开始移动的时候，他便将注意力从那些鞋子或者手套中转移出来，继续盯着前面的那个男人。

有几次，Sirius甚至感觉Snape发现了他——黑色的身影有时突然停下，回头张望着什么。而Sirius则在此时尽量将自己隐藏在建筑物的阴影中，或者是努力的跟小店的老板娘搭讪——通常对方都很乐意接受——Sirius很清楚自己在女性中的形象，从四年级的学生舞会，女生们看这他眼睛时那些闪烁的眸子的闪亮开始。只是他对他见过的所有女性，都没有什么交往的欲望。Sirius将自己的眼神从老板娘身上拉开，想装做不经意的往某个方向瞥去的时候，他瞬间沉默了——仿佛声带在一刹那崩裂。  
那个黑影消失在攒动的人头中。

Sirius感觉到自己的心脏在一瞬间体积迅速的膨胀，他支吾了两声，甩开老板娘。疾走在街道上，到后来，疾走变成了小跑。他想呼喊Snape的名字，但又怕附近有食死徒的盯梢。走过了一个街区，他的眼里始终没有跳出Snape的影子。他会不会晕倒……或者，已经被食死徒发现并带走……抑或是，已经死了？Sirius的心肺在剧烈的燃烧着，一个失去记忆的虚弱的食死徒丢失在大街上。他慌张的思考着。他走到一片僻静的街区——这里人很少，他能听到自己凌乱的脚步声。突然，他看到一个人依靠在路边的石墙上，抱着胳膊，用冰冷的眼神望着自己。

“Gryffindor真是愚蠢透顶。”声音很虚弱，但能听出，讲话的人极力在掩饰自己不足的底气。

“Snape！”Sirius轻声叫了出来，同时感觉到心里一块石头落地。旋即走上前去。眉头在一瞬间挤在了一起。“你想找死是不是？食死徒随时都可能找到你！”

“我更关心的是，你跟着我做什么。”Snape挑起一边的眉毛——这个姿势给儿时的Sirius留下了极深的印象，他甚至还在盥洗室里模仿，却发现自己无论如何也无法单独挑起一侧的眉毛。

“如果不是为了完成这个该死的任务，谁有心情跟着你？黏糊糊的家伙。”Sirius厌恶的说道。

他们同时安静了片刻。“回家吧。”Sirius说道，嗓音低沉。“路上还得买些食物。”

他们一同穿过来时的小巷，Sirius双手插在裤兜里眼神扫着路边一家家餐馆。终于，他停了下来。“中国菜看来还不错。”他对身边面无表情的黑衣人说道，“或者我记得你更喜欢吃那些无聊的干菜？”他看后者没有反应，抢先一脚迈了进去。老板也热情，满脸堆笑的拿出订餐的单子。“请问您的姓名。”

“哦……对。”Sirius点了点头，舒了一口气。他之前没有想过应该如何隐藏自己的身份，他用目光搜索着身边的Snape，但对方没有一丝要帮助他的样子。“那个……我叫Leogoulas。”Sirius努力讲着这个拗口的类似意大利文的单词，这是他在猪头酒吧里偶然遇到的一个意大利巫师的名字。他用略带试探的目光看了看Snape，后者的唇边除了冷笑没有任何其他的表情。

“每日三餐，维德路37号。好的。谢谢。”老板在单子上写着。

 

“你又一次体现了你的才智，尊贵的Leogoulas先生。”Snape站在门前，轻声的说。

Sirius奋力的回忆着，他出门前，套了外套，蹬上皮鞋……

“他妈的。”半晌，Sirius才摔出一声沉闷的粗口。“你没有钥匙吗？”

“让您失望了。我从未碰过类似的东西。”

没有魔杖，一个Alohomora都没办法使用，Sirius用手扶着墙，仰头望着一人多高的窗户——它微微敞开着。Sirius猛的转过头，望着Snape苍白无比的脸。

“Snape，鉴于你现在没有能力从两米多高的地方跳下，现在的办法只有你把我托进窗户，我进去后再把锁打开。”

Snape打量了一下Siruis，目光古怪，Sirius马上意识到自己高估了眼前这个食死徒的力气。两人再次陷入沉默。

“兽化，Black。”

“你说什么？”

“我说让你兽化。”Snape抬起头，黑色的头发贴在他脸上，但Sirius看得出上面没有讽刺。

Sirius明白了他的意思，他环视了一下，然后伸展肢体，一只黑色的犬替代了他的身躯。那条犬望了望Snape，移动了过来。  
Snape蹲了下来，四目相对，Snape看见犬的眼眸闪耀着纯黑的光彩，就像上学的时候一样。那时候，冬天的雪地里经常能看到一条这样的猎犬，身上挂着雪花，在洁白的雪地里飞快的奔跑，发出欢乐的叫声，所经之处的地面被印上精致而凌乱的细小梅花。

他伸出手，触摸到了犬柔软的皮毛，让它们在自己的指尖中穿过，然后，他的手滑到它的腋下，将它举了起来，抱进怀中，向那扇窗走去。

黑狗突然发出一声微弱的呜咽。

空气中闪过一丝温热，仿佛血液涌出喉管。


	4. 第二个梦

空气仿佛十分干涸，嗓子有被液体浸润的冲动。Sirius感觉到自己正扑在地上，手指修长而苍白，左臂皮肤上的图案在自己的肉体中挣扎着。呼吸沉重。他听见有人在叫着：“抬起头来，Snape，你这个肮脏的杂种！”然后感觉到后背被什么东西狠毒的戳着，冰凉而坚硬。他抬起头来。

然后他看到Lord Voldemort的蛇脸。猩红的眼睛盯着他。

“我忠实的Severus，”他的声音里透着轻描淡写：“我十分相信你与凤凰社没有任何更深层的瓜葛。但是，今天的事，不得不让我怀疑，你也有做所谓的救世主的潜质。”他俯下身来，抬起一只手，端起Sirius的下巴，Sirius感到他的脸凑近了，一时间，他的胸膛仿佛被点燃了一般，他迎着他的目光，注视着他狭长的眼睛。

“真是高贵。”Voldemort轻声说，“你难道也在期盼着我被黄金圣人波特杀死么？太幼稚了，Severus。”他瞬间松开了手，Sirius的身体猛然下垂——他已经没有支撑身体的力气了，身下冰凉的石板掠夺了他的体温。Voldemort直起身，露出了一个不易察觉的笑容，然后将目光转向身旁的一个女人，很轻微的点了一下头。那女人的眼眸顿时燃烧起来。她快步走到Sirius面前，表情因为过分的兴奋而扭曲。

“Crucio！”她的声音亢奋，Sirius感到自己的胸腔开始颤抖、痉挛。来往的食死徒，施咒的女巫，面前的Voldemort全部变成了透明的，他的世界里只有痛苦与挣扎，头痛欲裂与抽搐。

他如同一只昆虫般，被车轮反复的碾轧。

不知道经受过多少次的钻心腕骨，当他再度醒来的时候，Sirius以为自己会躺在医院里，四周有洁白的床单、温柔的护理师，以及并肩的战友。然而目之所及，仍然漆黑一片，自己仿佛躺在地上，头已经被硌得生疼。他支撑着坐了起来，立刻感到周身围绕着他的剧痛。眼前仿佛有模糊的人影，他定了定神，是Lucius Malfoy。

“Dark Lord认为你对我们还有可利用的价值。你应该庆幸自己还有仰起你那张丑脸的机会。Severus Snape。”他昂着头，一缕光线照在他的银发上，华丽却刺眼。

“别以为你自己的下场能好到哪里去，Lucius。”Sirius吃力的说。

Malfoy没有理会他，兀自说着，“Dark Lord会将你放回Hogwarts，不过那是后话。”金发的贵族俊美的脸庞慢慢靠近Sirius布满汗水和伤口的脸。“现在么，你就好好服务吧。”

这意味着什么，Sirius在梦中挣扎着，狂怒的吼叫着，“你们这些变态！臭虫！滚开！”他想挣脱，却发现自己毫无力气，魔杖不在手中，甚至，Sirius怀疑它已经被踩成了碎片。“一个Malfoy不会因为这些羞辱而改变自己的决定，另外……如果我没有猜错的话。”Malfoy冷冷的说：“你的贞洁已经早就没有了吧，Snape。”他冷笑，“不用对即将到来的事情装模作样的紧张和脸红，这对于你来说难道不也是享受么？”

“滚开。”Sirius平静的说，声音里透着对黑暗中即将发生事物的隐隐恐慌。

“你难道还没有习惯当婊子么，Snape。你知道你的身体能把人伺候得多么舒服么。”

Sirius冲着那张脸啐了过去。

“惩罚每个人的方式是不一样的，”Lucius轻轻的拭着脸。“然而对于你，既然王把你交给了我，”他挑起嘴角，用蛇形的手掌抬起Sirius的下巴，“发挥你身体的长项，不是更好么？我想，你驾轻就熟了吧。”最后几个字他说得很轻，随后一挥手杖，反身消失在黑暗中，然而取而代之的是另几个食死徒，光线暗淡，他无法看清他们的面容。只能看到他们嘴边流露出的不详的笑容。

Sirius想挪动身体却已经无法办到。他被两个食死徒托起来，并强行摔在地上。四肢被压得生疼。他的下体被强行分开，大脑一片空白，无法进行呼吸以外其余的思考，耳边充斥着食死徒放浪的笑声，然后在身体被撕裂的痛苦下挣扎。他想大口呼吸空气，但咬紧嘴唇的牙齿无论如何也无法张开，他尝到血腥的味道在自己的口腔中翻滚，他的嘴唇被自己咬得破碎，指甲仿佛陷入地下。他感觉到自己被撕扯着，突然，手掌上有钻心的疼痛，他艰难的抬眼一看，自己的左手已经被一个食死徒的尖刀刺穿，血顺着他的胳膊流了下来，食死徒的脸上却兴奋不已，他高声说着，“尽情的呻吟吧，再响一点！”

被尖刀刺穿的疼痛和下体撕裂的疼痛比起来，Sirius不知道哪一种更让他痛苦，他甚至能感觉到血水从他的下体汩汩流出，躯壳完全破碎，然后融化在这片黑暗中。

 

当Sirius吃力的从床上坐起来，已是凌晨。这是他十日之中第二次进入Snape的记忆。被子以及枕头都被他踢到地上。他目光呆滞的盯着前面的墙壁，一瞬间他觉得很冷，于是他抓起床单将自己紧紧包裹住。窗外的天还没有亮，微弱的晨曦远在天边。Sirius只觉得身体有不自主颤抖的欲望。伴随着剧烈的心跳。他不敢去回忆自己刚刚经历的那个梦，那只是一片黑暗，他想。没有其他多余的东西，没有Voldemort、没有食死徒的笑声，没有冰凉的石板，撕裂的疼痛。

房间虚掩的门发出一声微响，Sirius猛的从床上弹了起来，条件反射的从床头抓起魔杖，指着门口。当他看清那是Snape的时候，他才虚弱的重新瘫坐在床上。

Snape的眼睛是纯黑的，头发也是。他显然是听到了Sirius屋子里不寻常的声响。Snape直视着Sirius，又环顾了一下床榻边凌乱的景象，手从门把手上放了下来。“怎么，做梦被Lupin撕咬？”

Sirius摇着头。眼神无力而空洞。“是……关于你的梦，Snape。”

“哦？”Snape撑着膝盖，坐在一把靠床的椅子上。“不知是否有幸赏听。”

Sirius盯着眼前的这个男人，或者，骨子里还是那个十六岁的男孩，在十六岁的Sirius Black眼里的那个只对黑魔法感兴趣的小怪物。然而Sirius做梦也想不到，成年之后的Snape竟然拥有如此黑暗的记忆。Snape与Sirius不一样，这些事情在他的脑子里存在的时候，它们不仅会出现在梦中，尽管是在白昼，也随时可能跳跃进脑海中。他回忆着，在梦里，自己——作为Snape的自己，拥有Snape的行为、心理和感受的自己，竟然没有流泪、吼叫、甚至低微的呻吟。他没有任何反应。难道这就是他奉行的高贵的Slytherin的精神？然而眼前的Snape仍然是那么虚弱，四肢纤细。Sirius也终于能为这一切虚弱找到合理的解释了。

Sirius突然很想拥抱Snape，他着实被这个想法吓了一跳。他努力不去注意自己逐渐不规律的心率。但当他看到Snape漆黑的眼睛，想到眼前这个男人看着Voldemort的眼神，想到他的高贵被无数人剥离下他的身体，然后不屑的丢弃，再践踏。他便逐渐有靠近他的欲望。

“Snape，你恨我么？”

Snape仰起脑袋，用左手食指轻轻敲击着左侧的太阳穴——这些日子以来，他已经无数次的做过这个动作，Sirius知道，这代表他在回忆，这件事情对于他来讲是件苦差事——从支离破碎的记忆中整理出有限的几条，再拼凑它们，苦苦寻找其中的关联。

“因为你曾经对我做过的愚蠢行为？”片刻后，从回忆的挣扎中脱离的Snape缓缓说道。

Sirius想起了鼻涕精的雅号、当众将他倒挂金钟、在毕业典礼前将他的礼袍扯碎、穿上隐形衣然后当众扯他的头发或者退掉他的裤子……

他感觉到脸颊开始变热。这些的确是混账事。他想着，他希望自己刚才并没有提起这个话题。

“告诉我你的梦，Black。”奇怪的是，Snape似乎也没有兴趣继续刚才那个话题。

Sirius的大脑再度陷入那片黑暗。如何回答？我梦到你被Voldemort践踏？我梦到你被Crucio折磨？还是我梦到你被食死徒强奸？

“Voldemort……我梦到他。”Sirius回答道。

“那么我也在梦里？”

“是。”Sirius应道，不知如何往下回答。

门铃响了起来。“啊，是早餐。”Sirius庆幸这声铃响。他将自己和床单分离开来，光着脚去开门。

“是Leogoulas先生么？”门外的麻瓜问道。

“哦，对，是我。”Sirius回应着这个陌生的名字。

“这位先生呢？您怎么称呼？”送餐者微笑着继续发问。

Sirius回过头，看到Snape不知什么时候已站在自己身后。

“你问他的名字干什么？”

“因为这些日子您的餐点都是我来配送，如果是这位先生开门，也得有个称呼吧。怎么了，这位先生有什么问题么？”

“啊，没有！”Sirius几乎是条件反射的回答道，但声音突兀的把送餐者吓得哆嗦了一下。Sirius也十分清楚的意识到自己正在做着引起别人怀疑的事情。

“你好。”他身后，Snape的声音传来：“我是Sirius Black。称呼我Black就可以了。”

送餐者继续职业性的微笑着，完全没有注意到Sirius惊讶的表情。

“那正是了，这里有个便笺，是刚才一位过路人让我捎给Sirius Black先生的。”送餐者讲手中的纸条递给了Snape，Snape礼貌性的点了一下头，将便笺放进了口袋。

 

“为什么你要报我的名字？”送餐者走了之后，Sirius转身问道：“把便笺给我。”

“如果不是看到那个过度负责的麻瓜手里攥着羊皮制的便笺纸，让我想到可能是那个Albus又有什么事情要跟你说，我才不会去承认自己拥有一个如此愚蠢的名字。”Snape说完一个长句，将便笺纸不屑的丢给Black。Black回味着Snape的逻辑，将羊皮纸接了过来，粗粗的阅读着，果然是Albus送来的。

 

_Sirius，_

_每当他恢复十天，就给他灌注三分之一的记忆，按时间先后连续灌注。这样做是为了避免一次性灌注所带来的生理损伤。_

_另附：这位送餐者很可靠。_

_Albus_

 

Sirius将目光从便笺纸上移动开，旋即迎上了Snape的眼睛。

“Black，告诉我你的梦。”Snape盯着Sirius，Sirius在那双眼睛里面看到一种渴望——对自己过去生命事件的渴望。一时间Sirius察觉到一股内心的悲凉，眼前这个男人被剥夺了记忆，这种痛苦看上去是其他事件无法替代的，对于自己过去的生命历程一无所知，经历的痛苦与折磨竟然还要一个旁人来述说给他听。Sirius顿了顿，思忖着如何回答。

“好吧Snape，我可以告诉你，但你要相信，这是个愚蠢无比的梦，也许跟你的过去没有联系，请你不要太在意。”Sirius有些悲伤的说，因为他知道告诉他的后果是什么。“在梦里，你被Voldemort践踏并被施不可饶恕咒……嗯，不知道你还记不记得这个咒语……叫做Crucio……”他观察着Snpae的表情。“你没有说完。”Snape说道。

“还有……你被一些食死徒……他们……”Sirius发觉自己无论如何也说不出口，他发觉自己的嗓子发干，似乎是刚刚生吃了一桶食盐，他盯住Snape身后的碗柜，努力看清楚一个红色瓶子上印的文字，但他逐渐感觉到自己脸部的颜色和那个瓶子越来越接近。

然而Snape的头却一点一点的低了下去——他明白了，他知道了。对于自己经历的昔日，这些过往的痛苦，他本可以忘记。但此时，记忆深处的钻心之感又重新作用于这个本身就很虚弱的男人。他被伤害了两次。Sirius慌乱的想着，Snape的身体向后退着，似乎在寻求这一堵可以依靠的墙。

他的尊严再次被剥夺。

“Snape……对不起……我……不……啊……”Sirius走上前去，他一想到现在Snape的心智只是一个16岁的少年，然而自己就像一个残忍的先知一样告诉他多少年之后他会被一群恶心的暴徒轮奸，Sirius就觉得头皮都开始发麻。还不如让我预知他的死期呢。Sirius悲凉的想着。不自觉的上前用手揽住Snape的肩膀。“别碰我。”Snape说道——那更像是嘟哝，在他的嘴里显得含糊不清。但Sirius同时抬起另一只手，扶住了他。

“你他妈别碰我！滚！”Snape吼道。他又重新抬起头，眼神里有努力克服虚弱的愤怒……或者，还有一种深藏的恐惧。但Sirius能感觉到，就如同自己在梦中扮演着他的角色，当面对着蛇脸人时，那种努力隐藏的恐惧。

“对不起，我不是故意的。”Sirius说，他意识到自己跟Snape之间过于近的距离已经让后者产生了恐惧。尤其是告诉他这种事情之后。

“这并不影响你在其他人心中的形象，Snape，毫不影响。”Sirius试图说点什么缓和Snape的心智，这如果换在以前Sirius一定会认为自己疯了的。然而现在他的确这么做了，而且觉得自己所说的话在事实面前显得软弱无力。

Snape用尽力量推开Sirius，踉跄了几步，转身跌跌撞撞地走回了自己的房间。


	5. 邂逅

Sirius在餐桌前坐下，打开早餐。是一份煎鱼和两份蛋炒饭。外加几小碟配菜。

今天或明天，他就要把将近七年的记忆还给Snape，Sirius想到这里，用手扶了扶头。这七年的记忆Sirius从来都不知晓——他只是记忆的保存人，一个容器。关于哪部分记忆会在夜晚向他敞开这件事情，他毫无主动权。然而Sirius大脑中闪烁的，却一直只有一个念头。

将要还给他的这些记忆，有没有那些黑暗。

这真是最好的讽喻。Sirius苦笑着——Snape是自己过去最厌恶的人，同时也是他们四人组的主要捉弄对象，这在他们共同拥有的记忆中构成一大片斑斑点点。然而这个家伙现在竟然和自己同居一室。他的记忆在自己的脑海中，而自己甚至考虑的是他能否接受那些黑暗的过去。

“Snape，吃饭。” _还得考虑他的生活_ 。Sirius走到Snape的房门前。

“Snape，把门打开。”

门内很安静。

“我有钥匙，我随时可以把门打开。”Sirius开始敲门。

门内仍然很安静。Sirius觉得现在的自己就像是一个哄婴儿吃药的父亲。

“Snape，你知道，我在Azkaban度过十二年。”Sirius不知道为什么，提起了这个话头。“那里面有食死徒，当然有像我一样冤屈的人，但是，也许一开始还可以分得清这些，但是，到后来，好人和食死徒几乎没有任何区别了。”Sirius一手扶在门上，“残暴、疯狂，以及暴露出人类所有的劣根。那里是万分黑暗的，我亲眼目睹一个又一个身边的人——尽管他们已经失去人性，但至少还拥有一个人类的躯壳——看着他们接受摄魂怪的吻，或是被那些肮脏而下流的所谓‘管理者’强暴，剥夺最后的一丝尊严，然后被蹂躏，践踏，丢弃。”

“生活倒是规律得很——每天都有斗殴、自杀、强暴以及摄魂怪之吻。不见天日。人变得麻木不堪。在那种地方住着，很难再存有理智，不过幸运的是，我个人本身也没有什么理智可言。但是严重的时候我偶尔甚至会出现幻听，感觉到有许多人在干扰着我思维以及交流。我痛恨那种黑暗，你明白吗？那种吞噬人性的黑暗。”

“十二年，我活了下来，还保留着大部分的人性，现在，就站在这里跟你说话。”Sirius轻轻的说。“我没有别的意思，只是希望你能知道，我理解你的那些……黑暗的处境，了解你当时是怎么想的，真的，别关着门好么？”

Sirius倾听着，他听见Snape向门的方向走来，但是，却没有把门打开。

“Albus让我今天还你三分之一的记忆。”

说完这句话之后，Sirius仿佛听到Snape的心跳在门板的另一侧响起。

门开了。Snape犀利的目光射向Sirius的瞳孔。他的脸色比刚才还要苍白，嘴唇几乎没有颜色。

Sirius突然觉得胸中的血液在一样的翻滚，他撇开脸，不去看Snape病态的脸。

Sirius指了指餐桌：“我看你还是先补充些能量为好。”他见Snape没有动，继续说道：“吃过之后，我将记忆交还给你。晚些的时候，Remus Lupin会来一趟，带一些你的情况回去。”Sirius用征询的目光看着Snape：“Remus Lupin，我想你记得他。”

 

银色的细丝从Sirius的太阳穴中被抽离出来，随着他魔杖的旋转，慢慢的延长，伸展。Sirius看到眼见闪过无数的景象，他知道那是Snape的记忆——Voldemort的脸、刚刚生成的黑魔标记、Hogwarts毕业典礼上充满星空的天花板、被施用了钻心咒正在挣扎的巫师……当然，Sirius同时看到了自己。

细丝被举到空中，然后，突然爆发出一瞬的银光，然后就像孩子寻到母亲一般，迅速的被吸入Snape的太阳穴。Snape像受到撞击一般身子向后一震。

当Snape再次睁开眼睛，Sirius从那眼神中明显体会到了不同——重新拥有了七年的记忆的他仿佛眼光更加充实——却又显得迷茫与空洞，Snape有些艰难的起身，又回到房间中——与上次不同的是，他并没有关上门，而是径直走到床边，然后躺下。  
他与记忆重逢了。

 

当Remus出现在门口的时候，Sirius感到他比原来看着更和善，更亲切。

“部里面怎么样？”Sirius倒了一杯水递了上去。

“焦头烂额。”Remus简略的说道，似乎在节省体力。Sirius发觉他的黑眼圈十分明显。“还在为追捕残余食死徒费劲呢？”Sirius露出两排牙，这些天他似乎从未笑过。

“是啊。前段日子风闻有人看到了Bellatrix在老工业区出没，部里面一下子派出了三十几名傲罗，把整个区域彻底搜查了一遍。”Remus抿了一口水，然后耸了耸肩：“一无所获。”

“Harry呢？”Sirius翘起腿。

“也跟着忙。本来他今天要跟着我来的，但怕引人耳目于是我决定把他留在部里。噢，你教子的扫帚骑得真不错。”

Sirius微笑了一下。

“跟他爸像极了。”Remus说。

“去喝一杯吗？”Sirius搓了搓手：“这附近的馆子似乎特别多。这么多天了，你也好放松一下。”

“不先看看他吗？”Remus向屋里的方向努了努嘴。

“我建议你还是先离他远些。”Sirius压低嗓门：“你要知道，一个人突然获得了一段自己并不熟悉的记忆，而且还被告知这些事情——无论是肮脏还是丑恶，都是属于自己的。那些过去的受伤、痛苦，都要重新拾起，我看，还是让他自己先慢慢接受些属于他的过去吧。”Sirius叹了口气：“况且，晚饭他也没吃多少，现在应该还是虚弱的吧。你笑什么？”

Remus倚靠在沙发上，端着胳膊，露出奇怪的微笑。

“Sirius，我看，你变了嘛。”

“我是领Albus的任务。”

狼人仍然奇怪的微笑着。

“好吧，我承认，是有一些。”Sirius站起身来：“走吧，我带你去个好馆子。”

 

酒吧里，光线昏暗，人声起伏，酒精味和汗水味混杂在一起，随着舞台上主唱沙哑的嗓音来回穿梭。

“许久都没有放纵了，嗯？”Sirius啜了一口酒。

“大概有一年都没来这种地方了。”Remus望着他：“少喝些。晚上回去面对Snape你务必保持清醒。”

Sirius似乎没有听见似的，又揽过一杯：“麻瓜酒吧就是不一样，Remus……你……你真应该吧Harry带来。”

“他现在还不该来这种地方。我想。”Remus抬了抬眉，脸上露出一种担忧：“你喝多了，Sirius。”

“管他妈的。”Sirius打着酒嗝：“这些日子憋屈死我了。”

“我看，你就应该找个人成家，板板你这些习惯。”

“别逗了，Remus，你又不是不了解我。我对女人不感兴趣。”Sirius吸着鼻子，他一抬眼，看见他正前方的那一台上，坐着一个男人——棕色的头发，中等身材，却有光亮的皮肤和秀气的五官，身穿黑色咔叽布衬衫，领口的扣子在灯光中忽隐忽现。他那张桌子是空的，似乎并非在等什么人。

他听见了。Sirius想着，他用余光看着那个男人，那个男人仿佛一直在盯着他，也许是酒精的作用，Sirius感到全身的燥热。他转过脸去目视着那个男人，目视着他的双眼，他从他的眼神中，看到一种似乎是他在期许的东西，Sirius突然感到那是一种迷人的色彩。

“我得走了，部里面还有事。”Remus说道：“今天晚上还要赶报告，报告那次该死的失败的搜捕活动。”

“哦……”Sirius仿佛刚回过神来。

“别喝太多，早些回去。有事就用守护神找我，我会马上过来。”Remus歪着头最后嘱咐到，然后用会意的目光看了他一眼，转身出了门。

过了多长时间……5分钟？15分钟？Sirius记不清楚了，他只记得，他一抬眼，看见那个棕发的男人坐在自己这桌的对面，正用他那种无法言说的目光看着Sirius。那人举起酒杯，示意了Sirius，就一口气全部喝净了。

于是，Sirius也把自己的那一杯全部喝净了。

空气仿佛在膨胀，Sirius正想说什么，那个男人却突然把手放在了Sirius的胳膊上，他的手柔软而温热，在Sirius的皮肤上滑动。Sirius想将胳膊抽回，但他发现自己竟然已经不能动弹，那男人的目光一直投在他的脸上，迷离而伤感。他感到自己突然无力起来，心脏也随之剧烈的跳动，下体的部位也变得坚硬，他感到一阵难以忍受的憋闷和躁动。

“你是……？”Sirius用最后一丝清醒问道。

“不必知道。”男子的嗓音低沉而带有磁性，他越过桌子，坐在了Sirius身边，Sirius感觉到自己挨上了他的肌肤。

在酒精的作用下，他开始微微颤抖。

“先生，您的威士忌。”不知什么时候侍者走了过来。脸上无一点惊讶，瞥了一眼酒醉的Sirius Black，转身走了。

Sirius深深的舒了一口气，似乎是想逃开男子灼热的眼神，剩得不多的理智告诉他，他今天晚上也许不应该做。他扭过脸去，捧起杯子，里面金黄色的液体随着他颤抖的手开始摇晃。

Sirius喝了一大口，却发觉难以下咽，他开始剧烈的咳嗽，感到这种烈性酒的火药味充斥在他的喉咙和鼻腔。心脏处仿佛有什么东西在使劲捶打，发出低沉的声音。

这滋味，突然让他想起威士忌味道的多味豆。那种味道的豆子就散发着这一种强烈的味道。他恍然想起自己的学生时代，五年级毕业的时候，他和James合伙把这种味道和鼻涕味道的多味豆碾碎，掺杂在一起——为的是掩盖威士忌的刺鼻味道。然后倒入Snape的南瓜汁里。他记得，他们偷偷注视着的“品尝”南瓜汁的Snape的表情——他先是皱紧了眉头，这个时候Sirius和James都以为他会马上喷出来，然后跑去洗手间呕吐。但是，Snape没有，他只是很缓慢的将那种液体咽下咽喉。并且向Gryffindor的餐桌投来不屑的目光。然后，他就在Sirius和James的共同注视下，喝完了那一杯中的所有液体。  
当然，之后的那几口，Snape连眉头都不会皱。

Snape。Sirius在一瞬间像梦醒了一般——Snape，刚刚接受记忆的Snape还在那所漆黑的（Sirius能猜到他不会开灯）小房间里面。他感到胸口一阵莫名其妙的紧促。

身边的男人将手伸到Sirius的胸前，伸入他的领口，那手指柔软而富有弹性，挑逗一般的拨弄着Sirius肩膀附近的皮肤。Sirius吸了一口凉气，他转头看那个男人，他的眸子正放着看似迷人的光彩。一瞬间，Sirius突然发现，这个男人也有着一对黑色的眼仁，黑得透亮。他久久的盯着这双眼睛——该死！为什么现在所有的事物都在让我想起那个鼻涕精！

的确，Sirius感到自己的内心充斥着Snape的模样和声音。他突然起身。

“对不起，我想……我想你误会了。”Sirius说道，他不敢去看那男子的眼睛，怕自己一旦再次沦陷在那深黑色的眼眸中，就再难以挣扎而出，他只是尽力的拨开挡在自己身前的人群，跌跌撞撞的向门口走去。


	6. 第三个梦

这种时候，这种地段，人们还在狂欢，大街上的霓虹，来往的车辆发出的笛声，街边男人口中下流的脏话……Sirius一手扶着墙，一手按住胸口呕吐。

完事后，他用袖口擦擦嘴，直起身——世界在眼前模糊的延伸，天空黑得让人彻骨生寒，月亮不见半点踪影。他转过身，看见街边的商店还亮着灯火，便踉跄的迈动脚步，向食品店的方向走去。

 

回住处的一路Sirius的脑海里只有Snape的身影、声音。他想着Snape在梦中的那种高贵的姿态，突然发现自己在过去的几十年里竟从没发现他眼神中那种震人心魄的力量。他想到Snape被抽打，被残忍的施咒，被食死徒一次又一次的进入。他的胸口突然很痛。他只想快些见到那个现在仍很虚弱的男人。

Sirius在门前时已经跌跌撞撞，他花了许多时间才将钥匙插进锁孔。他猛的推开门。

“Snape……Snape……”他叫道，“砰”的一声将门关上。果然，屋里没有开灯。

没人应答。

“Snape……Severus……”他突然有一种不详的预感。他慌乱的跑到Snape的房前，不由分说的踹开了门。

Snape正蜷缩在墙角，抱住双腿。黑色的长发垂下，完全挡住了他的脸，Sirius看不清他的表情，只是，他突然发现这个男人的身躯有些佝偻。这曾经是个高贵的男人啊。Sirius能猜想到，那些记忆对Snape起作用了。

Sirius蹒跚的向他走去：“Snape，别理那些混蛋，他们做的混账事情你不要去想……”Sirius摇摇晃晃，然后他仿佛被什么东西绊倒，直接扑在了Snape的身体上。他感到一阵难以支持的眩晕，就像一个突然放松的孩子，酒精趁机重新作用。

Snape抬起脸，Sirius看到了那双黑珍珠般的眼睛——他一直在想念的眼睛，以及Snape深陷的眼窝和苍白的皮肤。

“我给你……带了些食物……”Sirius说完这句话，用极小的幅度动了动拿有食物的那只手，然后，他仿佛就跌入了深渊。

 

“Hogwarts还是老样子。”James说道：“其实Remus，以你的成绩，真的应该留下来，当个教授什么的。”

“一个月总有几日缺课的教授？”Remus耸肩。

“鼻涕精倒是帮你完成了心愿。魔药课教师，Severus Snape。”Sirius哼了一嗓子：“Dumbledore竟然收下了他。”

“别提不愉快的事情了，现在几点？”Remus问道。

“还有半个小时。”James说：“在见Dumbledore之前，我们到休息室里转转吧。胖夫人口令是‘奇形怪状’？”

“不是，那口令过时了，最新的口令是‘兔足’。不过，就算你说对了口令，胖夫人能让你进去么？”Sirius说。

“‘兔足’是前一个口令，现在的口令是‘奇形怪状’。”James反驳了他。

“打赌，绝对是‘兔足’。”Sirius伸出右手。

“好，赌什么？”James也伸出右手。

“谁输了，谁去跟鼻涕精表白，敢不敢？”Sirius扬起头颅，自信万分的样子，James都看到了他的上眼睑。

“无非一个口令，为什么要拿这种事情做赌……”Remus凑上前来。

“啪”。James和Sirius的手掌击在了一起，然后两人都向休息室快步走去。

Remus耸了耸肩膀，紧接着摇了摇头。

阳光有些刺眼。

“怎么会呢，我记得是‘兔足’。”Sirius嘟哝着，揪下一根根青草，绕在手指上，待草被折断，再揪下一根。

James说：“怎么了，还记得赌注么？”

“记得。”Sirius扭过身去，却正好看见Snape穿过走廊，黑色的衣袍在绿树从中格外显眼。

“要不要我们陪你去？”James嘴角露出一抹不知名的笑。

“不用。”Sirius几乎是用鼻孔说出的这两个字，手一撑，从草地上一跃而起。然后，向那个在绿丛中的黑色的身影跑去。

不就是跟一个恶心的食死徒表白么。Sirius的心里仿佛着火了一样。

Sirius挡在Snape身前，23岁的他抬起帅气的脸庞。但眼中却闪烁着厌恶与仇恨。“Severus Snape，我爱你。”

“Padfoot，大点声！”远处传来了James的声音。

Sirius没有看James的方向。“Severus Snape，我爱你。”他重新说了一遍，但音量比刚才似乎无任何变化。

Snape目不转睛的看着他。Sirius以为自己会听到无法想象的尖刻的嘲讽和不屑的冷笑，然后，自己再回击对方一个耳光。但是，在Snape的脸上，他并没有找到。

Snape只是把Sirius推开，然后进入塔楼。

地下室中几乎没有光线，Snape将自己的坩埚和药品放在案台上，脱去外套，站了一会。然后，他竟然一挥魔杖，天窗顿时被打开了。

也许，这是Snape第一次打开地下室的天窗。阳光淅淅沥沥的射了进来，给这个长年阴湿的地方带了些许光明。Snape搬了把椅子，扬起脸，闭起眼。将脸浸在阳光中。许久，他才缓缓睁开眼睛——眼中却充满血丝。

“混账Black。”  


 

Sirius睁开眼睛。他闻到阳光的味道。

他发现自己正躺在自己的床上，穿着衬衫和内裤，身上还盖着被子。Sirius猛的翻身下床，走出房间，看见Snape坐在沙发上，面朝窗外。

“你还好吗？”Sirius走到他身旁，小心翼翼的问道。

Snape抬起头，瞥了Sirius一眼，又望回窗外。

Sirius清了清嗓子：“也许，你还需要一段时间的适应。昨晚我给你买的东西吃了吗？”

Snape又抬起头看了看他，眼睛瞥了一眼餐桌，Sirius循着他的目光，看见自己昨晚拎回来的口袋还在餐桌上躺着。

“像你这样永远也不可能恢复体力。”Sirius边说边走像餐桌，打开那个灰色的口袋：“你应该……”

他突然住了口，口袋里躺着几根胡萝卜和两棵白菜。

“Gryffindor很注意营养搭配。”Snape说道：“只是我一直不知道犬科的生物也喜爱此类食物。”

“我……”Sirius没有理会Snape的嘲讽——这令他自己都感到难以置信——听到那句“犬科生物”，他自己竟也忍不住开始微笑。他将那些蔬菜收了起来。“昨晚不太清醒，也不知道自己究竟买了些什么……只是想到你在家还饿着肚子，就进商店胡乱抓了几把。”Sirius坦诚的说着。

然后他看见Snape侧过脸来，睫毛被早晨的阳光映成金色，Sirius感觉到它在微微颤抖——Snape的情绪似乎有些不一样。Sirius想着，一边望着他的侧脸，倏然间，Sirius突然看到Snape的脸上闪过一丝笑意，然后，就又将脸转了过去，望着窗外。

Sirius突然觉得眼前的男人，有一丝……美丽？

空气中闪烁着微妙的情绪，两人都不再说话。Sirius怀疑自己是不是看走眼了。

门铃响了。

“早餐——”Sirius一边说着一边冲进房间，套上裤子，然后打开了门。

“您好。”还是那个送餐者，这些日子一直都是他在为他们送饭。

“您好。”Sirius应道。

“对不起，Sirius Black先生在么？这有一封他的信件，是一个路人让我捎给他的。”

“哦。”Sirius耸耸肩，他知道这个送餐者认真过头的脾气，东西一定得亲自交到“Sirius Black”手里才可以。于是，他将身子探向屋里，冲着Snape说道：“Sirius Black，有人找你。”然后把早餐拿进了屋子，又反身回屋去拿麻瓜货币。

“您好。”待到Snape走到门口，送餐者再次打了招呼。

“嗯。”Snape只是简单的应着。

送餐者递上了信封。“Black先生，您的气色不好。这些日子没怎么吃东西？”

“嗯。”Snape点了点头：“比我小时候的食量相去甚远。我上学的时候，学校里没有一个人不知道Sirius Black是整个学校里最能吃的。”

“那是因为他是球队的队员。消耗许多体力。”Sirius从房间里走了出来，手里拿着钱。

“看不出来啊Black先生，您这种身板还当过球队队员？”送餐者打量着Snape，露出惊讶的神情。

“我是所有队员里水平最差的一个。”Snape说：“而且经常充当球场上的笑料。”

“不是这样的。”Sirius迎身上前：“许多次在关键时刻都是他挽回战局，球场上充当笑料是为了调节紧张的气氛。”

“哦？难道那次我是故意撞上游走球，好让大家在紧张的比赛气氛中赢得一些发笑的理由么？”

“你撞上游走球不是故意的。”Sirius抢白道。“那分明是为了保护一个叫做Potter的人，显然，他能否抓住飞贼对于球队来说至关重要。”

“Potter先生当时距离我只有三十米远，我不明白我撞上游走球对于他来说有什么好处。”

“那是因为你自己想不明白，大家都知道你那是考虑他人利益！”

送餐者的表情渐渐困惑起来，显然他不知道这两个人为什么会以这种形式争吵，而且，他根本不明白什么是游走球。他接过Sirius手里的钱。

“总之……回见，先生们，多保重。”他皱着眉头，转身离开了。

 

“我绝不是最差的一个。”Sirius说道，“而且就因为那次救球James请我吃了一磅的蜂蜜巧克力。”他嘟哝着，一边打开了早餐——是两份一模一样的炒饭。然后他就坐在椅子上开始读信，这次是Remus送来的。

 

_Sirius，_

_Albus现在不再伦敦，我怕再次拜访会引人注目，于是用这种方式给你带些话。_

_我有好消息要带给你，一个食死徒的窝点被发现了，傲罗们很出色的完成了追捕任务，但是，我们一直在寻找的主要窝点——也就是Lucius Malfoy、Bellatrix lestrange的所在仍然没有被突破，这也就意味着，剩余的食死徒会更加丧心病狂的寻找Severus Snape。请多加小心。_

_同时，Sirius，请不要忘记，你现在还是格里莫广场12号的主人，凤凰社的保密人，也请你务必保护好自己。当你下一次给Severus灌注记忆之后，他的魔法踪丝就会出现，虽然微弱，但是仍存在被食死徒发现的可能。如果你们同时被食死徒抓获，那么，将是为他们的东山再起给了莫大的帮助。_

_所以，这段时间尽量不要再出门，不要再做出上次我来的时候你的那种行为。这是十分危险的。_

_再过八日不要忘记给Severus灌注另外三分之一的记忆。_

_切切。_

_您忠实的 Remus_


	7. 信件

Sirius将信装进信封。“吃饭吧。”他边说着边拉过其中一份炒饭。

Snape照旧没有移动身体。Sirius便没有再叫，他一个人默默的吃着，一边回忆着昨晚的梦境，他还记得这个赌注，记得他返回草地时James邪恶的笑容。

Sirius突然停止了嚼动。

那个梦，Sirius回忆着，发生在地下室中的后半段，是Snape的记忆，而前半段，是他自己的记忆。

这是怎么回事？Sirius想着，以前自己进入莫名的梦境，那都是属于Snape的记忆——只属于他一个人的，也就是说，这些事，这些梦中的事，Sirius在做这个梦之前都毫不知情。而昨夜的梦，仿佛是将自己的记忆和Snape的记忆拼凑在了一起，从两个人的视角讲了一个完整的故事。

Sirius默默站了起来，这种现象到底预示着什么。他踱回自己的房间，召出了守护神——他要将这个情况告诉Remus。

待他收回守护神，走出房间的时候，Snape仍然坐在沙发上。Sirius将自己吃空了的饭盒扔掉，一眼就瞥见了自己买那些胡萝卜和白菜。

十分钟后，Sirius端着一个很大的饭盒，里面盛放着他洗好的蔬菜。他在餐桌前坐下。“我听说他们麻瓜有这样生吃蔬菜的。”Sirius不顾Snape的眼光，拿起了几瓶调料倒在饭盒里——也许他自己都不知道这调料究竟是什么口感。然后他拿起一根胡萝卜，蘸了蘸那些自己调好的黑色液体，随后放入口中，咬下一截。

“嗯……”Sirius点了点头，“很不错的。”他又蘸了些调料，咬了一大口，随后大嚼起来，胡萝卜在他嘴里发出喀嚓喀嚓的声音。一根胡萝卜过后，他又拨开一棵白菜，仍旧大嚼着，努力发出食物诱人的声响，并不断关注着Snape的反应。

Snape将目光转了过来。

“把你的炒饭吃了吧。”Sirius指了指桌上还剩的那个饭盒：“味道挺好的。你必须吃点东西了Snape。”说着又咬了一口白菜。

Snape轻微的摇了摇头，但目光并没有离开。

Sirius停止了嚼动。“那……蔬菜？”

Snape没有反应——既没有点头，也有摇头。

Sirius忍住发出一阵欢呼的欲望，他很缓慢的站起身来，然后小心的将一片白菜卷在了一根胡萝卜外面，蘸了些调料，递了过去。Snape似乎犹豫了一下，接了过来。

当Snape咽下48小时内第一口食物的时候，Sirius笑了出来——十几天来他第一次面对Snape露出笑容。此时蕴含在他内心的成就感，甚至大于赢得了一场魁地奇比赛。

“收起你的犬牙，Black。”

这一瞬，Sirius伸出手，拉起了Snape纤细的手臂，并和自己的比较了起来。

多吃一些。

然后Sirius抬头看着Snape的脸，突然想起昨晚梦中，年轻的Snape布满血丝的黑眼睛，以及那句既不愤怒，又不带讽刺的“混账Black”。

“说说，你现在能记起来什么？”Sirius从沙发上胡乱拉扯下一张坐垫，坐在地上，仰视着沙发上的Snape。后者的情绪好转似乎给Sirius注入了活力一般，显然，他很早就像问这个问题了。

“什么意思？”沙发上的男人仍然脸色阴沉。

“就是说，”Sirius站了起来，将坐垫扔到沙发上，直接坐在了Snape的旁边，盘起腿。“你现在有23岁之前的所有记忆呀？”Sirius看到Snape的脸色，心脏又狂跳了起来。他不知道自己这样故作轻松的姿态是不是能更容易挑起对方的话头还是会让对方更加难过。

“那个时候的我是什么样的？”Sirius换了一种问法，他想从轻松的话题开始。“你能想起来吗？”

Snape低下头，Sirius从那漆黑的眼眸中能看出思索的痕迹。他耐心的等待着。

半晌，Snape再次抬起头，Sirius从他的表情中看出一丝慌张。他立刻想起了什么，急忙掐算着时间，然而Snape已经开口。  
“他们说你杀了James Potter。”Snape说。

Sirius内心一沉，他知道想解释清楚这个并不容易。“Snape，你听我说。”他看着对方的眼睛，镇定的说，“James的确死了，被人杀死的，但并不是我。”他急切的想表达一切，身体不自觉的倾向Snape。“是Peter，我想你会想起来的，那只老鼠。”Sirius将双手放在嘴前，模仿着老鼠的动作，心脏疯狂的跳动着，他不希望自己的“杀人犯”身份给Snape造成任何恐慌。

然而Snape只是努力向后，躲避Sirius身体的靠近。他害怕我。Sirius的脑海中闪过不详的念头，他情不自禁的猛然伸出手，抓住了Snape的手腕，将对方的身体拉近。“不是我。”他说。

Snape用力挣脱Sirius的手掌，后者过度的用力给Snape苍白的手腕上烙下了一排红色的指印。

“我知道。”良久的沉默之后，Snape缓缓的说，侧过脸看着Sirius，里面没有恐惧。

Sirius默默的微笑了，他知道，这句简单的话代表的是我相信你。就是这句话，在他身处魔法部敖罗的包围之下时，他愿意付出多有去听上一句。

黑发的男人再次低下头，将脸埋入膝盖，长长的头发将他的表情全部掩盖。“Death……Eater……”他低吟。

Sirius的眉头骤然蹙起，他的心里仿佛点起了一团火，在黑暗的世界里静静燃烧，把他内心形成的所有坚冰逐渐融化。

“怎么？……”Sirius一时不知所措起来。他回忆起那个梦，Snape在食死徒的虐待下脸色惨败、声嘶力竭的愤怒与泪流满面的挣扎。

然而Snape什么也说不出来，只是低着头，他太瘦了，Sirius能从他弯曲的背部看到清晰的脊椎，从脖子一直到腰部，伸展，就像一条蛇。

Sirius Black伸出手，他的手掌宽阔而红润。一时间，他决定什么都不去问了，只是轻轻的将Snape抱在怀间。

这一次Severus Snape没有躲闪。

 

日子如同昼夜交替般规律的进行，穿梭在两个男人的世界。

再有信件的时候，已经是五天以后了。送餐者将信件递给Snape，没有多余的寒暄，便离开了——他大概认为，这里面的两个男人不可与之打交道。

Sirius明白，这封信是来给他解答疑惑的。他匆忙的回到自己的房间，将信拆开，这次的信还是Remus写的，比任何一次都要长，这让Sirius有了一种不详的预感。

 

_Sirius，_

_你对我说的情况我十分重视，实际上，经过我和Albus以及几位朋友的的研究，认为我们一开始的算计出错了。_

_一开始，大家决定让你活体保存Snape的记忆，原因有二，一是他还记得你，便于沟通，二是其它他记得的人都已经公务缠身，忙不开手。实际上，还有第三个原因，我们并未告知你。_

_你与Snape之间的所谓不相容是最深的。这种现象表现在两人的记忆上的时候，就是两个人的记忆是完全分离的，不会相互交融，所以，你前几次的梦境，都是Snape自己的记忆。然而，现在出现了这种记忆相互拼凑的现象，我只能说，Sirius，我们万万料想不到的事情发生了——你在心理上，以某一种方式接受了Severus Snape，并且把他以某种形式放在了很重要的位置上。正因为如此，你们的记忆就不再是两个毫不相关的共同体，而是会在具有相关性的地方发生融合。_

_Albus一开始劝我们说这样还是会冒风险，因为他说你是所谓的‘性情中人，然而我却担保说你绝不会和Snape有任何牵扯，后来Albus也只是勉强同意，但仍让我们考虑着可能发生的那个结果。_

_眼下，Sirius，我并不知道你和Snape之间到底发生了什么。但是，无论怎么样，你都要和他保持距离，因为如果你对他的感情产生了进一步的变化，记忆的粘连会变得更加严重，分离起来将更加困难，最坏的结果，那将是无法分离。_

_所以，Albus请你提前几天，也就是收到这封信的时候，就将他的另外三分之一的记忆还给他。因为记忆已经粘连，所以也许你会感到一些痛苦，请在完成这件事情之后休息三到五小时。_

_至于最后一次的记忆灌注时间，你视情况而定，只要见他从原有的记忆中挣扎出来，再休息一日，便可以进行了，让你们的记忆早些分离，越快越好。_

_这次记忆灌注完毕时，食死徒大概就可以感受到微弱的踪丝了，务必小心。_

_Remus_

 

Sirius合上了信纸。

自己在心理上以某一种方式接受了Snape，并且把他以某种形式放在了很重要的位置上。

我该不会是，爱上Severus Snape了？

Sirius为自己的想法吓了一跳，为什么，为什么自己首先想到的就是爱，而非其他？Sirius转过身去，将头埋在枕头里，然后假想着多日之后，Snape完全恢复记忆，食死徒全部被消灭，Snape的生活将和自己的变成两条也许永远都不会再相交的轨迹，Snape将从Sirius的世界里，一点一点的完全消失。

那一刻，Sirius突然体会到了那种失落和痛苦，真实的仿佛一抬手就可以触摸到。

那些梦，那些深入灵魂的梦，让Sirius从肌肤到骨髓，完全的和Snape重合为一个人。每次从梦中醒来，Sirius都要反复在心里确认自己的身份。他想到了，是因为那些梦，那些破碎的记忆断点，让他和Snape的灵魂重合了，Snape的灵魂占据了自己。

 

“Snape，开门。”Sirius拿着魔杖站在Snape的房间外。

门开了，Snape站在里面，Sirius的目光又触及到了那深黑的眸子，他感到胸腔深处在一阵阵的发热，他连忙避开Snape的眼光。不知道为什么，他想抱住眼前的男人，跟他说出自己的最真实的感受。

无论怎么样，你都要和他保持距离。

Remus的信里是这么说的。

“你知不知道你现在的模样愚蠢透顶？”Snape说。

“是这样，Snape，我要还你另外三分之一的记忆。”

当银色的细丝又从Sirius的头脑中钻出来的时候，他感到了疼痛，那种撕扯的疼痛，虽然这疼痛并不十分严重，但却狠狠的刺激着Sirius泪腺的部位。Sirius感到自己的双眼发紧，无法睁开，而眼泪却没来由的落了下去。他出现耳鸣和幻听，眼前的画面变得模糊而且变形。

我在和Snape的记忆做着痛苦的分别。

Sirius突然这么想到。

当他用尽力气完成记忆转移之后，就一头栽在地上。在他昏过去的最后一瞬间，他的脑海里还闪烁着Snape苍白的脸庞。

_和他保持距离。Sirius Black。_


	8. 最后一个梦

Sirius睡了很久。

这次，他没有进入Snape的记忆。他做了自己的梦，梦见自己变成那条黑色的大犬，在一片狂野中奔跑着，几天几夜都不知疲倦，野风不断的略过他的皮毛，并且在他的耳边留下似乎欢快的呼呼声。

睁开眼睛时，Sirius发现已是黑夜，他跳下床，揉了揉头，涨得厉害。Sirius瞥眼，看到床头柜上放着一杯清水。是Snape放在这里的么？Sirius的心陡然加快了，他端起水杯，还是温热的。这证明Snape刚刚来过。

他还没有睡么？

想法一涌出脑海Sirius便再次陷入挣扎之中，他知道，自己必须为了那个计划而控制自己去思念Snape。

他向后重重的倒下，头砸在枕头上，Snape一年级入学时的样子轰然眼前——苍白的皮肤，纤细的肢体。嘴唇没有血色，用冷漠的眼神打量着自己。已经过去许多年，但Sirius仍然深刻的记住了那个眼神，现在又在脑海中一遍遍的回放。

他挣扎着坐了起来，随意的裹上一件衣服，走出房间。他们的屋子有一扇可以称之为巨大的落地窗，平日里窗帘总是紧闭，仿佛与世隔绝。Sirius走到窗前，悄声拉开帘子，看着外面的街道，已经是午夜，街灯都熄了，店铺的门都紧紧的锁着，只有通宵营业的酒吧还闪烁着暧昧的昏黄灯光。

Sirius靠窗坐下，盘起腿，盯着马路上的一队蚂蚁。思绪又不自觉的飘到Snape的身上。

他无力再去控制了。

客厅里响起脚步声，Sirius猛然回头，看到Snape站在自己身后五米左右的地方。

“你做什么？”看着Snape，Sirius忍不住开口，压抑的情绪让他的声音听上去异常无比。

“我认为这个问题应该由我来问。”Snape回应。“长时间没有到街上打滚让你闷得睡不着了么？”

“这与你无关。”Sirius做作的使用了冰冷的语气，在这方面，Sirius认为无疑是Snape更成功。“你睡了四天。”

Sirius惊讶的张开了嘴，他并不知道自己竟然睡了这么久，这个时候，空空如也的腹腔提醒了Snape话语的真实性，一瞬间他感觉到虚弱。

站在客厅中心的男人凝视了Sirius一阵子，然后转身。

刹那间Sirius有喊叫的冲动，他想大声的叫嚷，让Snape回来。然而他没有，他只是更用力的裹紧了身上的袍子，努力的转过头去，凝视着窗外。

脚步声又响了，Sirius看到Snape再次出现在自己面前，怀里抱着一张毯子。Snape将它随意的扔到了Sirius的脸上。

“我不乐意照看动物。”Snape冷冷的说。“所以请你——”他止住了话头，看了看Sirius，又指了指毯子。随后，再次转身。  
“Snape！”Sirius叫了出来。

黑色的身影停住了。“我不像你，Black，我需要睡眠。”

“我知道——哦，你当然需要睡眠。没有人不需要睡眠……是的。”Sirius语无伦次的说着，他不知道自己究竟为何要叫住Snape，没有任何理由，只是想让他和自己多相处一阵子，这是不被允许的，Sirius Black。他再次提醒自己，他将头低了下去，脸深深的埋进手掌，脑海中有什么东西在翻滚，好像是Snape的记忆拍打出的浪潮一样。

Sirius霍然站起。

紧接着，一连串的事件发生得超乎自己的想象。一束光线穿过他的头发，刺痛他的双眼，在他回过头的时候，Snape却已经冲上前来，将他推倒在地。头颅重重的磕在地板上，Sirius叫出声来，嘴巴却被Snape紧紧捂住。

“食死徒。”Snape几乎是无声的做着口型。

Sirius的心狂跳着，他努力的转动脖子，看向窗帘的缝隙——他看到了，一个戴着兜帽的家伙，站在街道的对面，手里高举闪烁着强光的魔杖，向着Sirius刚刚拉开的窗帘缝隙努力的伸着脖子。

“现在怎么办。”Sirius小声说，从他的角度能够很清晰的看到食死徒的头部，这也就意味着，也许是下一秒，他们就会被发现。

“挪到沙发那边去，别出声。”Snape说。语气沉稳，Sirius在紧张的间隙惊恐于一个拥有23岁青年心智的Snape竟然在面对危险时如此处变不惊。

他们就这样蜷缩在一起，缓慢的向客厅的一侧移动着，Snape的脸近在咫尺，他垂下的头发扫在Sirius的鼻梁上，Sirius按捺住抬起脖子亲吻Snape的冲动，将脸别到一边。

“你的头发弄痒我了。”他用不自然的腔调说着。

“闭嘴。”Snape说着，没有改变头的位置。

“我说的是真的，你把脸抬起来。”Sirius说着，他想和Snape保持距离，同时仍然在努力的用手指和脚趾移动着身体，着比他想象的要费力。

Snape似乎是用尽力气白了Sirius一眼，抬起头，从茶几上放杂碎的盒子里扯下一根橡皮条，双手伸到头后，只用了一秒，就把头发梳成了一个辫子。

食死徒魔杖发出的光线似乎在跟着他们一样。

然而Sirius已经开始不专心了，他克制不住去看梳起头发的Snape。他看上去很美。Sirius忍不住这样去想，没有遮挡的黑色长发，Snape的脸型看上去匀称、棱角分明。几缕没有梳上的头发飘在鬓角，随着他的身体来回扭动。

该死。Sirius觉得再这样下去自己就要硬了。

他再次将脸撇开。

“你该死的在干什么！”Snape低吼。Sirius在一分钟前停止了移动。

“你还是把头发放下来吧。Snape。”Sirius虚弱的说。“你这个样子让我想到Lucius Malfoy。”

下一秒，Snape从Sirius的身上滚下，落在安全的阴影中，然后，他伸出手，扯住Sirius的裤子，将他也托了进去。

“你做什么，你——”

“啪。”Sirius感觉到自己迎上了一个耳光，Snape抓住自己的辫子，飞速的将橡皮筋扯了下来，扔在Sirius的脸上。

“我不指望能让你看得顺眼。”他挑起一侧的眉毛，由于动作过快，几缕头发粘在了他的脸上。“因为你也只能做到让我恶心。”Snape丢下一句话，转身回屋了。

 

当他再次醒来，沉重的大脑让他感觉自己是再次昏迷了一次，看来，记忆的分离给他的大脑造成了超乎预料的损害。

Sirius翻身下床，自己竟然睡了那么久，四周仍是一片黑暗，他冲出房间，却看到Snape站在门边，穿戴整齐，脚上是外出的鞋子。

Sirius仿佛突然意识到了什么，他环顾四周，发现餐桌上摊了那几封送餐者带来的信，他似乎明白了什么，冲到门廊上，一把揪住Snape的领子。

“你要干什么！现在你出去有多危险你知道么？！”Sirius几乎是在吼，“这么多天过去了，你还是想死么？！”

“我只想挽救你的愚蠢给这件事带来的令人不悦的局面。”Snape说。“昨晚的食死徒——”

“我愚蠢？”Sirius说道：“我就算再愚蠢也不会自己把自己送给食死徒！到底是怎么回事！你说！”

“你的愚蠢就在于……”Snape冰冷的语气戛然而止，Sirius的侧脸上有一条疤痕，明显是监狱留给他的纪念品。Snape将脸别开，盯着茶几上的信。

Sirius回头瞥了一眼桌上摊开的信，揪着Snape的手腕，让他跟他一起移动到桌旁，然后胡乱抓起信纸，粗粗的阅读着。

_Sirius，_

_你昏倒的第二天天晚上，我让Remus去探望了你们，这才得知你目前的状况。我才明白，尽管我们想到极限，仍然低估了那个你曾经的仇敌在你内心的分量。你的大脑因为这次的记忆移植受到伤害，所以，也许你还要再昏迷几天。_

_等你看到这封信的时候，想必已经是几天之后了。以你现在的身体状况，进行最后一次记忆移植的时间恐怕要推迟，这些日子你安心养病。并提防食死徒。_

_祝愉快。_

_Albus_

 

Sirius没有用太多的时间思考，就拆开另一封。

细长的字迹，标准的动词，这种独一无二的信件不用署名就知道出自谁手。

_Black，_

_如果我再不离开，那么Lucius Malfoy就会找到这里，现在做什么都已经来不及，我很疑惑你们这样聪明的大脑为何没有早些想出有用的对策。_

_目下最关键的三分之一记忆回不到我这里，我会出去寻找我的“同伴”，同时，暴露在天日下的我也会很容易被他们寻找到。我会想办法再次赢得他们的信任，向他们提供你所在的地址，并且带他们前来。届时，我希望看到这里有几十名傲罗，而非是你在蠢睡。不必有过多顾虑，如果我死了，这正是你所希望的。_

_Lupin和Deumbledore的信件我看过了。_

_Severus Snape_

 

桌上的信，按照时间的顺序一封一封的摆得很整齐，Sirius将头转向Snape。后者则面无表情。

“很好，你都看过了。”Sirius继续吼道，“我的确是够愚蠢的，愚蠢到竟然开始在意你这个鼻涕精！”他的手仍然抓着Snape的领子。然而四天没有进食的Sirius Black只要稍稍发力便可感觉到手臂的剧烈颤抖，Snape没有用多少时间便挣脱开了。

Sirius迎身挡在门口：“你以为你这样很伟大？你还有最后三分之一的记忆留在我大脑里，难道你忘了吗？”

“那么你打算什么时候还给我？”

“等命令。”

“等命令？”Snape说道：“你低估了Lucius Malfoy，他寻找我的速度要比你恢复的快。”Snape出了一口气，他仿佛苦涩的笑了一下：“与凤凰社和那些还在逃亡的我的同类比起来，我想我的那点记忆就不重要了。”

“重要！”Sirius说道。坚定的看着Snape。

“为什么？”Snape站住了，停止了跟Sirius的挣扎，Sirius发现Snape的眼里似乎露出一丝渴望。

因为那是你的记忆。

Sirius Black的脸再次扭曲起来，他裂开嘴，露出两边的牙齿，他粗粗的喘气，Snape要离开的事实让他无法接受。片刻后，他压抑着自己让呼吸平静下来。

“因为那里面记载了食死徒的位置。”

“只是因为这个原因？”Snape问道。

Sirius看着Snape，反复琢磨着他这句话的意思，他想说不是，想说这记忆的重要性在于他是你的——Severus Snape的记忆，我希望你留下，我期盼你留下。但是，Sirius只是长久的望着Snape，Remus说要让他们保持距离，Sirius想着，他没有作答。

“Snape，那你回答我，你离开这里，为了保护我不去面对那些食死徒，仅仅是因为我是凤凰社的保密人？”Sirius的胸腔中，那种撞击声又开始不停的奏响，就像一曲壮烈的行板，低沉而高亢。“回答我，Snape。”

对方沉默了片刻。

“是的，仅仅如此。”Snape张开嘴唇，轻轻的说。

Sirius感到内心一阵巨大的失望。“好吧，你走吧。”他放下了那只横举的手，继而愤怒的打开了门，一阵穿堂风吹过，掠起他们的头发，Sirius伸出一只手指指着门外。

“你滚！滚！”Sirius吼道，“你知道吗？我压根就不在意你！一点也不！如果你想送死，那么我很乐意为你收集参与肢体，好让下一代人知道，Severus Snape是多么的恶心与无脑！”他吼完了，剧烈的喘着气，胸膛起伏着。

Snape看了Sirius一眼，仍然没有表情，他绕过Sirius，走了出去。

外面的夜色是漆黑的，Sirius想着，不出十秒，Snape的黑色身影就会消失在这片黑暗之中。他想起自己将自己头埋在枕头下的时候想象的那个关于离别的场景，想起那种真切的失落与痛苦——那种离别的感觉，他甚至想伸出手，将Snape从那片黑色中拉回来。

无力中他感到绝望。

“Snape！你他妈的混蛋！你给我回来！”Sirius突然咆哮了起来，他冲出房间，由于身体的虚弱，步伐显得十分踉跄，他跑到Snape的身边，似乎连停止的力气都欠缺，他猛地一趔趄，然后一把抓住Snape的领口，不由分说的将他拉回他的房间并摔到地板上，然后使劲关上门。

Snape想要站起身来，Sirius却一直拽着他。两个男人扭打在一起，但此时的Sirius却不是那个瘦弱的食死徒的对手，Snape重新站起身去开门。Sirius挣扎着站来起来，用尽力量掴了Snape一个耳光。然后他冲上前去将Snape搂在怀里，用他的嘴唇覆盖住对方的。他再也忍受不了他们之间的这种割断。忍受不了Remus教给他的“尽量和他保持距离”，他已经没有过多的力气，但他却将Snape死死的搂住，仿佛要将他嵌进自己的身体里，他疯狂的吻着Snape，没有任何顾虑，仿佛是紧绷了多时之后的崩裂。

然后他感觉到对方的手环住了他的腰。

当Sirius看到Snape瘦弱而苍白的身体，听到他沉重的呼吸，他感觉自己无法抑制的冲动。但他克制了，他只是深深的吻着Snape，感受着对方的硬挺在自己的小腹前。他开始吻Snape的肩膀、胸膛、舌尖扫过他的乳头。Snape闭着双眼，睫毛颤抖着。

那时候Sirius只感觉到自己在深海中游泳，强烈的窒息感包围着他，冰冷光滑的水波将他一遍遍轻抚，他停不下来，像是毒瘾发作一样拥有着Snape的身体，像是在冰冷的夜晚，猛然点起一小簇橘色的灯火，它照亮不了众生，但是可以慰藉两个看似坚强的男人布满伤痕的心。

 

“我忠实的Severus，我相信你一直都是既聪明又勤勉，只是，你知道……”Voldemort转过身来，看着Sirius，“已经过去了一个月，关于凤凰社保密人的现在位置，你始终没有探听到。”

Sirius感到自己跪在了Voldemort的衣摆之下，亲吻着他的衣角：“Sirius Black的行踪诡秘，并且已经被他们的人密切看管了起来，您知道，他们已经对我产生了一定的怀疑，我始终没有被告知Black的具体位置。”

“可是Severus，有人告诉我，上个月初，就是下有倾盆大雨的那日，凤凰社迄今为止的最后一次会议，你和Black都参加了。”

梦中的Sirius感到内心一阵发紧，的确，在瓢泼大雨下，自己和Snape以及其他的凤凰社成员分头离开，没想到还是被察觉了。  
“Severus，是这样么？”

“不，那次会议Black并没有参加。”Sirius抬起头，直视着Voldemort的眼睛，那一刻他突然感到内心无比平静。

Voldemort的嘴角露出一层浅笑。“Severus，没想到，你竟然乐意为一个Gryffindor而死。”

“我看，你和Black之间干过什么见不得人的勾当吧。”Lucius Malfoy在一旁端着手臂，冷冷的说。他的话引发了食死徒们尖刻的笑声，回荡在Sirius的耳朵里，胸膛里。

“请相信我，再给我些时间。”Sirius说道。

“我怎么会不相信你呢？”Voldemort轻微的摇着头：“只不过，我的信任要从明天开始了，这样，让你记住，无论什么时候，做事都是要讲效率的。”他看着Sirius说：“啧啧，Severys，你难道没发现，这段时间你又瘦了么？”他的目光扫过Snape皮包骨的手指：“你要知道，你并不想你想的那么坚强。”他一挥魔杖，Sirius突然感觉到身体软绵绵的，紧接着他的头就因为颈椎的无力而磕碰在地上，发出巨大的声响，一直充斥着他的脑海，骨头似乎都被抽走了。他感觉到他又被抬了起来，Sirius闭上眼睛，听着身后食死徒疯狂的笑声，他知道接下来的是什么，进入、撕裂的疼痛、欢快的浪笑、高潮、血与精液混合的流出，凝固，再流出。

“Black……”毫无预兆的，Sirius感到梦中的自己轻微的叫道。虚弱无力。

 

再一次将自己从那片黑暗中拔出来，Sirius感到精疲力竭。他睁开双目，Snape并不在自己身边。他用手使劲掐着鼻梁，努力规避着回忆血淋淋的梦境。他以飞快的速度翻身下床，跑到Snape的房间前，门没有关，Sirius向里面望去，没有Snape的踪影。  
客厅——厨房——洗手间——当Sirius确定Severus不在这个屋子里的时候，他感觉到两耳在不断的轰鸣着。视线中，他看见桌上摆着饭盒，里面装着早餐，下面还附有一张极其简单的纸条。

_我离开了。按原计划。_

_Severus Snape  
_


	9. 赌注

的确，太简单了。Sirius想着，简单的让他无法相信昨晚发生的一切。

“Sirius——”他记得Snape这样称呼自己，声音颤抖、温柔。像水一样将自己包围。Snape的身体紧致，Sirius小心得怕伤害Snape，然而后者却臀部高挺，顺从的迎合着Sirius越发剧烈的动作。

Sirius瘫坐在沙发上，昨晚的那些时光，让他认为Snape至少是在意自己的。然而，今天的这张纸条，似乎在提醒着他，一切关乎感情的事情，爱与恨，都不曾发生过。

“Black……”他的耳边响起昨晚梦境中Snape最后的那声呼唤。为什么、为什么他要在受尽折磨，痛苦万状的时候叫出我的名字。  
Sirius将十指插进蓬松的乱发中。

难道Snape很早以前就这样，爱我吗？

尽管Sirius知道，现在自己要赶紧做的是将整件事情告诉Albus，并且请一批傲罗在第一时间驻扎在这里。但是，他忍不住要去分析这个问题。Snape的一系列举动，是在刻意的为我做什么吗？他忍受那种侮辱，也不愿意说出我的位置，以及他义无反顾的离开这里，仅仅是因为他忠于Albus，忠于凤凰社么？

他爱我，Snape他是爱我的。

头脑像被搅在了一起，那片黑暗和压抑仍然挥之不去。

他开始思念那个受侮辱的男人，再一次的想把他永远的留在身边，永远拥着他，远离那种肮脏的黑暗。

胸腔深处有如火焰般，一边跳跃，一边燃烧。

 

黑暗，完全的黑暗。

Snape已经习惯了这种毫无光线的地方。重新拥有的记忆里，他不止一次的去温习过这种没有希望和未来的压抑色彩，还有束缚咒和长时间的Crucro。

“我们为什么要相信一个已经背叛了我们一次的叛徒，并跟随他去寻找Sirius Black？”Lucius Malfoy用淡然的声音询问着，仿佛面对着一只老鼠。

“我的所谓背叛是因为迫不得已。然而现在对于你们这些亡命之徒来说，最有利用价值的还是我，不是吗？”

“迫不得已？”Bellatrix尖声问道：“你的迫不得已让我们失去了Dark Lord，你不可饶恕！”

红色的火花再次射向Snape。黑发的男人再次开始抽搐。

已经三天没有进食，Severus Snape几乎耗尽了所有的力气，他没有力量去挣扎，嘶吼，或者咒骂，他就像一个命运的接受着一样被蹂躏着，在地上拼命的翻滚，尽管动作已经十分微弱。

“我很愿意相信你，Severus。”Lucius Malfoy的声音。“就像Dark Lord曾经信任你一样。”硬底的皮鞋在地板上发出清脆的声音，Malfoy走近Snape，抬起脚，踩在Snape的手指上，后者没有任何反抗的力气，他任凭疼痛在内心无声的挣扎着。

Malfoy从腰间抽出一把银刀，又拾起Snape的左臂。由于Voldemort的消失，黑魔标记也在淡淡的褪色。现在，Snape的左臂上只剩下灰蒙蒙的一片。

“我要让你记得——”Lucius Malfoy说。“你永远都是Dark Lord的人。”

剪刀猛然插进Snape的皮肤，并在他的手臂上切割着，蛇形、骷髅……一道道血色的线条出现在Snape的胳膊上，Lucius Malfoy在他的手臂上切出了黑魔标记的形状，血液在瞬间喷薄而出，溅在Malfoy的脸上，后者不屑的用魔杖对着自己施放清洁咒，似乎那血液是肮脏的泥水。

“记得了么？懦夫。”Bellatrix冰冷的说。

地上的男人一动不动。

“你说的不错，Severus，这里关着的都是亡命之徒。”Lucius将刀收了回去，用手强行抬起Snape的下巴，那动作看上去就像要扭断后者的脖子。“所谓的亡命之徒，就是很长的一段时间都没有好性事了。”Malfoy的手指在Snape的身上游走着，滑到他的后穴。“要不要在带领我们去见你的Sirius Black之前先提供给他们一些实质性服务，以表达你目的的纯正呢？”

说着他离开了。

Snape很清楚接下来会发生什么。这在Sirius给他的记忆里有很清楚的描写。

只是他不愿意再次温习。

食死徒蜂拥而入，就像饥饿的难民一样涌到他的身边，耳朵里充满了嘈杂的尖叫和淫笑，无数双手一起在他的身上撕扯着，将他的所有衣物扯成碎片，他听到一个声音说。“一起吧，Afrey。”然后他感觉到两个硬挺同时顶住了他的穴口。

Snape试图回忆昨晚他和Sirius在床上的场景，Sirius Black很温柔，他会轻轻的按摩自己，当他放松之后，用润滑，再缓慢的进入，并时不时愚蠢的问出“疼不疼”这样的问题。当他意识到自己在想这些的时候，Severus Snape承认自己，在思念。

“不！！！”

他被践踏、撕裂了，他感觉到自己似乎被扯成了两半，而且那疼痛似乎永无止境。

Sirius、Sirius、……Sirius!!!

Severus Snape在那一刻感到了绝望。他不知道，当他用整个生命来呼唤一个人，却无法将他招至身边的时候，他该怎么做。

 

“我想，我还是没有准确的明白你的意思，Sirius Black先生。”Nero，敖罗指挥部的接待员慢条斯理的跟Sirius说。“按照这里的规定，您必须先登记……”

“滚你妈的登记！”Sirius吼道。

“我要见Moody！快叫他出来！”

“对不起，我不能因为您的无礼态度而破坏这里的规矩，请您登记……”

“你难道不明白么？这是紧急情况！”Sirius按捺住自己的怒火。“假如太阳不发光了，我还需要填这个该死的表格么！”

“抱歉，如果太阳不发光，那么本司没有权利，也没有办法予以处理，但现在既然太阳还在发光，就请您填写表格，登记来意，等候我的通知。”

“妈的。”Sirius骂道，扯过Nero手里的表格和笔，开始疯狂的写。

申请人：Sirius Black。申请日期：1998年8月24日。申请理由：……

Sirius Black将笔一摔。

“你听我说！”他用最大的音量对着试图闪躲的事务员吼道，走廊里所有的人都在盯着他们的方向。他抓住Nero的领子，瞪着他的眼睛。“我不管头顶上的太阳如何，但如果晚了一步，我就再也没有阳光了。”不知道为什么，Snape的眼睛出现在他的心里，Sirius Black突然感觉到眼眶发热，泪腺在突突的涌动着。

“Nero，马上给Sirius立案，我们需要立即出动人员。”一个声音从身后传来。

“Albus！”Sirius回过头，放开了Nero，后者的椅子失去了重心，重重的摔在了地上。“或者，案都不用立。”他说着，“我收到你守护神发出的消息了，Sirius。”Albus冲着Sirius点了点头，便径直走进了敖罗办公室。

Sirius急忙镇定了情绪，跟了进去。

“那么，维德路37号？”Albus的话音刚落，Mad-eye便猛然起身。

“是。”Albus点点头，“尽量做好部署，这次行动至关重要。”Sirius看着Albus，校长的脸上露出了他从未见过的严肃和庄重。

空气里充满了按捺不住的窒息味道。

“Sirius，我希望你回去休息，不要参与行动。”十分钟之后，Tonks和Remus也赶到了，女巫的头发已经由于紧张而变成了暗紫色，她担心的看着Sirius，指着自己的双眼下放。“你的这里……跟我头发几乎是一个颜色了。”

“我知道，但我不能走。”Sirius说。“我在还能派上些用场。”

“我也认为你还是回去的好，Padfoot。”Remus善意的说。“疲劳作战不仅没有效率，而且及其危险，你这——”

“我没事！”Sirius吼道，三十多年来他从未跟Remus吵过架，实际上，Sirius经常想，Remus说的话几乎都是经过他深思熟虑的，不会有差错。

“这不是所谓的Gryffindor愚勇！”Sirius大声的说。“这是——”

“Gryffindor愚勇？”Remus微笑的打断了Sirius。“你说这话是为了反击我么？”他摊开手，比划着周围的人。“这里站着的都是Gryffindor，没有人会用Gryffindor愚勇来讽刺你。这里没有Severus Snape。”

周围的人都笑了，紧张的气氛得到了瞬间的缓和。

Sirius勾了勾嘴角，露出一个近乎于苦涩的笑容。“对不起……我……我只是习惯了。”

“让他去吧。”片刻后，Albus Dumbledore说。“他有活下去的理由。嗯？Sirius？”

Sirius Black露出了真正的微笑——疲惫的微笑。

 

血腥味、便溺味、尖叫声、喘息声——

停下……停下。

Snape认为昏厥是此刻上天能赐予他的最好礼物。

“让我死去是愚蠢的。”在五日没有进食之后，Snape趴在地上对Lucius Malfoy说。“我想我终于看清了你性格的另一面。”  
“闭嘴。”硬底皮鞋踩在Snape的脸上。“再说一句多余的话就碾碎你的头骨。”

于是Snape沉默。

“我是来听你说你提供的条件的。”贵族的腔调。

“我带你们去找Sirius Black，我想，得到了他对于你们来讲，无论是作为人质还是逼问对象，都是莫大的帮助。”

他看到Lucius和Bellatrix交换了一个复杂的目光，尽管他看出来金发的贵族明显在抑制自己脸上的所有表情。

“与其让我在这里腐烂，不如让我带你们走。”Snape说。当然，他知道目前的自己需要数十个修复咒语和许多药水才能站起来。

“如何证明你自己？”

“无论最终结果怎样，我都接受你们的死咒。”他望了一眼其他的食死徒，继续说道：“你们可以一直不解开我的束缚咒，行动结束之后，请立刻杀死我。”Snape的眼眸没有任何光彩：“如果我目前的身份仍然是一个叛徒，那么，我想我不会蠢到来投这条必死之路。”

他的内心等待着，等待着沉默中的结果，他知道这就像一场赌注——和一群必须铤而走险才会有出路的食死徒们的赌注。

也是和Sirius Black之间的赌注。

没错，Sirius Black。

“他不可相信！”Bellatrix说。“他背叛了我们一次，就有可能背叛第二次。”

“于是我用这几日接受你们的虐待和强奸来背叛你们？”Snape的声音仍然冰冷，但Malfoy听出Snape在说到那个词语的时候声音微颤。

“的确，你很聪明，Bella。”Snape说：“你可以现在就杀死我，如果你有更值得信任的人。”他慢慢的吐出最后几个字，“但是你没有，真是可惜。”

“Crucio！”Bellatrix几乎是尖叫着说，Snape挣扎的，不让自己昏死过去，直到Malfoy把魔咒挡开。

谁也没有再说话，甚至连呼吸的声音都听不到，一瞬间，这房间就像坟墓。

“为什么要来送死？”Lucius问道。

“证明我并不是个叛徒。”Snape说着，他感觉到自己的嘴唇有些颤抖——并不是因为寒冷，抑或激动。他的眼前闪过Sirius Black的蠢笑。然后，又兀自微微点了点头。

并不是一个叛徒。

他感到自己被缓慢的放了下来，这个赌，也许是他赢了。

无论生死。

因为那些都不再重要。


	10. 在你的记忆里

Sirius Black靠在墙上，凌晨两点三十分。身体里闪过一丝倦意，他挪了挪身子——距离换班还有半个小时的时候。在刚刚过去的一个半小时内，他感觉自己似乎不曾眨眼。

“你不能参与执勤，Sirius。”几天以前，在开作战会议的时候，Albus说。

“回到格里莫广场12号去。”Moody说。

“我不去。”Sirius争辩道。“我可以战斗。”

“你的黑眼圈都已经有三层了。”Tonks也提出了异议。“任何人都清楚携带双份记忆对精神的压力是多么可怕，况且——”她看了看Remus，“你还做过那么痛苦的记忆分离。”

“可是——”Sirius挥舞着双手。“Snape——我是说Severus，他、他不一定认识你们，对吧？”Sirius争辩道。“突然蜂拥而来一大群他不认识的人，他会被吓着的，他的心智比他的外形要小很多，但是，但是他认识我。”他最终得出了这样一个结论，然后很自信的点了点头。“他认得我。”

“Sirius，你要清楚。”Moony终于对老友的执着表示出了自己的无奈，他用一只手撑住额头，轻轻揉搓着。“Snape虽然比他的外形要年轻，但他也至少是——30岁以上的男人了，而且我认为他很清楚我是谁，还有Albus，以及他也会知道冲出来的这些人是敖罗。而不是什么其他的人。”

“而且，行动的原则是不能杀死战犯，但你很可能——”

“我不会杀死他们！”Sirius说。“无论如何。而且——”

“而且他需要保护！”他最后说。

“这与你有什么关系？”Albus说着，微微眯起了眼睛，Sirius发誓Albus的这个表情是微笑。他恍然忆起他与年迈的校长在麻瓜医院里的对话。

“人总得为自己做错的事情弥补些什么吧。”Sirius说。

Albus笑着点了点头，在所有人不解的目光中，他同意让Sirius也参与执勤，只不过时间比其他人都短半小时。

“这是Severus的魔杖。”Albus说着将一截深色的木棍郑重的放在Sirius的手里。

“给我这个做什么？”

“我想，等所有食死徒都落网以后，Severus有权拿回自己的魔杖。”

棕发的男人露齿而笑，Tonks在一旁说，这个表情与狗相差无几。

 

Sirius认为自己从不会做后悔的选择，从小到大一直如此，就像现在，虽然冰冷的石壁硌得他后背生疼，他却一动不动，眼睛干涩，却也直直的盯着前方。

然后他看到晃动的人影。是那个姓lestrange的女人，Sirius将身体离开墙壁，弓着身子走到窗边，没错，他看见那个曾经被他称作“堂姐”的女人，后面，他看到了Snape，似乎被施用了束缚咒，动作僵硬，被一个人推动着行进——是Lucius Malfoy。

Sirius的胸膛猛烈的撞击着，以至于他感觉到太阳穴在突突的跳动，汗珠从脸颊和鼻翼渗了出来。他的目光无法从Snape的身上挪开，由于过于激动他的视野突然变得有些模糊。

他转过身，悄声滑进室内。

 

“是这里？”室外，Lucius住了脚。

Snape点了点头。就是这里了。他心想。

“那么接下来，我们要做什么？”Malfoy用圆滑的强调说着。“你答应我们无论结果怎样都可以处死你。”

“是。”Snape说。

Malfoy举起魔杖。

 

“醒醒、醒醒！”Sirius低吼，客厅里，敖罗们横七竖八的卧在地上，Sirius一把扯开盖在Remus身上的毯子。“食死徒、食死徒来了，在窗外。去叫醒你老婆！”然后，他不等Lupin发出任何声音，又跑到Moody床边，只见他已经醒来，神情严肃的看着Sirius。于是，他又转身，去叫醒其他人。

“快点，否则来不及了，Severus被施了束缚咒，随时都有生命危险！”Sirius的整个大脑的温度都在上升，他无法忍受Snape再在食死徒的魔杖下待一秒钟。

所有的人都已经武装完毕。

“按照分好的小组，开始行动。”Moody用近乎于耳语的音量发出了命令。于是所有敖罗在瞬间分成数组，Sirius连忙走道Remus、Tonks和Kingsley的身边。他听到后门被悄悄拧开的声音，知道敖罗们都从后门离开了建筑物，太阳穴附近的血管突突的跳动，他努力按捺住自己疯狂的心跳。

 

Malfoy的魔杖垂了下去。“你以为我真的有这么蠢么？”他说，铂金色的长发在月光下闪着诡谲的光影。“杀死你就像杀死一只臭虫一样简单，只不过，这一切都要在得手之后做。免得他们耍什么花招。”他牵动嘴角，露出冷笑，这个表情似乎是Slytherin的专属，而Snape则把它发挥到了极致。

一道光闪过，Snape感觉到自己似乎被放开了，手脚可以自由的活动，他转过身，看到Lucius Malfoy的魔杖再次指向自己。  
“往前走，你去开门。”他笑道。“我想Sirius Black应该会很欣喜他的情人回来了。只是——”他眯起眼睛。“别想耍花招，我随时可以杀死你。”

耍花招？Snape心里发出冷笑。没有魔杖，谈什么耍花招。他瞥着Malfoy得意的脸，转过身，向门廊缓缓走去。

 

“没动静了。”Sirius小声的对Remus说，“他们都已经在自己的位置上了么？”

狼人沉默的点头，然后悄声说。“按照部署他们现在应该都在房屋的四周，将它包围住了，Sirius，别太紧张，敖罗都是训练有素的，你只需要稳住你自己，其他的——”

“嘘！——”Tonks发出警示的声音。

Sirius和Remus同时抬起头，看着门厅的方向，他们听到钥匙被拔出锁孔的声音，大门的把手在缓慢的转动，一点一点，向着打开的方向。Sirius几乎在自己的心里听到那“咔哒”的一声。他不知道这一声是意味着开始，还是永远的结束。

“散开。”Remus说。

 

“咔哒”。

门开了，Snape轻推木门，然后迅速的将门推开。

一片漆黑。

看上去，似乎没有人在居住的样子，但室内非常干净，地板的一侧对方着一些叠起来的毯子。

Malfoy的魔杖戳在Snape的后背上，那里有几处还没有完全愈合的鞭伤，这让Snape轻微的战栗。

过了一阵子，十几个食死徒闪身进入了房间。

“我们一起去把蜡烛点起来，Severus。”Malfoy更用力的戳了着Snape的脊背。

黑发的男人向着电灯的开关走去。“很显然，麻瓜的居所里有比蜡烛更有效率的照明工具。”他的手放在了开关上。

啪。

一片明亮。

就像一个信号一样，嗖嗖的魔咒光线扫过食死徒们的眼睑，有四个食死徒倒了下去，他们被昏迷咒击中了。

房间里，Sirius Black、Remus Lupin、Nymphadora Tonks、Kingsley Shacklebolt站在四周，魔杖抬起，对着食死徒的门面。门、窗同时被打开，Malfoy看见外面站着密密麻麻的敖罗。

Sirius还没来得及说一句“你们没有退路了”，在下一个瞬间，Lucius Malfoy的金发和黑袍就扫过一阵风，贵族食死徒一个转身，将Severus Snape搂至怀中，魔杖指向他的喉管。

Sirius拿魔杖的手有些颤抖，他用余光偷偷的瞄向其他三人，他们似乎也都在努力的想着对策，而表便上装作平静——Lucius Malfoy可以随时要了Snape的性命，然而如果Snape在他的手里他们就能毫发无损的全身而退。

Sirius Black有些后悔，后悔自己没有好好想到如何应对这种局面。但也许是时间太过仓促了，调集所有的敖罗以及分组就整整用了三天多的时间，自己也在思念和担忧中挨过。

不能杀死战犯，不能杀死战犯。Sirius的内心重复着，然而他发现自己的魔杖正对准了Malfoy的鼻子，脑海中默念着死咒。  
Snape的声音突然将Sirius拉回战场。

“Shit！你这个该死的杂种狗！”Snape看上去暴怒而且震惊，他的脸部由于剧烈的充血而变得红润。“你怎么知道我会找他们来？！该死的！你全家都该下地狱！”

一瞬间Sirius的头脑发懵，刹那他便清醒过来。

“你这个油腻腻的蠢货，你以为Gryffindor真的如你想象的那么愚蠢？”他摆出自己最轻蔑的表情。“Albus早就知道你本性难移，他救你的命只是想要你的记忆而已，你以为他真的相信你已经改造好了？”

“就算Albus相信，我们也决不会相信。”Remus接过话头。“Honey，”他转脸跟Tonks说道。“来Sirius家里喝茶顺便还能解决掉这个两面三刀的食死徒，这一趟真是太值了。”

Lucius Malfoy脸上露出轻微的困惑。Sirius的内心在剧烈的希望着，希望Malfoy放下魔杖。

“鼻涕精，这简直太惊喜了，我竟然能看到你被Lucius Malfoy的魔杖指着喉咙。”Sirius说。

“混蛋，Malfoy，放开我。”Snape吼道。“你有的是机会杀死我，但不是现在。”漆黑的眸子看着蓝色的。“现在，放开我，去杀了他们。”

“没机会了。”Remus Lupin说着发射出魔咒，红光恰好击中了Bellatrix身旁一个矮个子的食死徒，Sirius的内心一阵抽搐，他急忙望向Malfoy，害怕Remus的行为会让他立刻杀死Snape。

然而，似乎就是狼人的这个举动，让Malfoy认为，面前的几个凤凰社成员压根不在意Snape的死活，他们要做的，就是把眼前的这些人放倒。金发的食死徒闪躲着魔咒的光影，松开了Snape。

“Severus！”Sirius叫道。Snape飞速的转过头，看到爱人将自己的魔杖抛了过来。

手伸到空中，再次握上那熟悉的木杖，Snape仿佛感觉到一股电流贯穿心脏，他回过头，在所有人都没有反应过来的时候，击昏了Bellatrix。

“愚蠢的女人。”他嚅嗫道，语气里没有报复的快感，只有深刻的鄙夷。

“Severus Snape你这个混蛋！”Lucius Malfoy狂怒着，被戏耍的感觉不应该是Malfoy们应该品尝的。顷刻间，几乎所有食死徒的魔杖都对准了Snape，他的胸膛在魔咒的光线闪过之后变得血肉模糊。

Sirius冲向Snape，同时，敖罗们涌进房间。每个人几乎同时抬起右手，魔杖整齐的指着房间中心的黑衣人群。

“你们输了。”Moody说。“放下魔杖。”他的魔眼在每一个食死徒的脸上扫来扫去。“保守的魔法部不会处死你们，但如果你们想打上一场的话，我可不能保证敖罗们的魔杖里不会射出死咒！”

Malfoy的魔杖掉落在地面上，发出清脆的声音。他的脸上满是惊讶和恐慌，汗液将金发粘在他苍白的脸上。

“Severus！Severus！”Sirius吼叫着Snape的名字，一只手抚摸着他的脸颊，那上面满是泥水和血水，他看着爱人遍布伤痕的身体，如同疯子一样吼叫着。

“Black。”Snape说。“Sirius。”

然后他合上双眼。


	11. 尾声

这是霍格沃茨里典型的秋天，一片澄澈的天空铺满了整个校园，长青的树木林立在周围，随着不老的微风晃动着枝叶。假期的时候，这里不会有学生，但有来往的工作人员，幸福的看着绿地的猎场看守。

一个有着绿色眼眸的男孩子跑向湖边，激动的脸颊通红，他冲着另外两个孩子兴奋的挥舞着双臂。一口气跑到他们面前。  
“Snape教授醒了。”Harry Potter裂开嘴，露出整齐的牙齿。

棕发的女巫最先反应过来，然后猛地拥抱住红头发的、还在呆愣状态的男巫。“Snape教授醒了！他醒了Ron！”她的眼里噙着泪花，用力的呼吸着。

“Sirius知道了么？”Ron问道。

Harry摇了摇头。“不知道，他今天早晨被部里叫走了，说是有一批紧急的文件需要尽快的签收完毕，是Albus亲自请他去的。”

“我也在奇怪有什么办法能让Sirius离开Snape的床。”

“他怎么样Harry？”Ron又问。

“我去的时候他已经醒了半天了，硬是要换下病号服，最后治疗师实在拗不过他，所以现在他又穿上了他百年不变的黑袍子。”

“我想，Ron问的是他身体怎么样。”Hermione善意的提出。

“哦，那个。”Harry摊开手。“你知道，他那个人，同时中了那么多分裂咒，还有一个打偏了了的索命咒，但他醒来的第二个小时——这是治疗师跟我说的——就下床了。”

“他想干什么啊？”Ron大为不解。

“他说他没事，于是现在他在霍格沃茨里走动呢。”

“天呐。”Hermione捂住了嘴。“我看我们是不是有必要去看看他？”

草坪上晃动着一个身影，慢慢向他们靠近。

“Sirius回来了。”Harry呢喃着。“你说，我要怎么把这个消息告诉他才安全？”

剩下的两个孩子都知道Harry指的安全是他们的耳膜、病房门的合页以及校园里公共设施的安全。

还没等他们想出什么办法，Sirius就看到了自己的教子，他以一阵旋风的速度冲了过来。一只手搭上了教子的肩头。

“Harry，你们几个小鬼又在这商量什么呢？”他笑着问，“或者说你是来故意打搅别人约会的？”他戏谑的看着Ron和Hermione。

“Sirius！”Hermione的脸红了，松开了握住Ron的手，却又被对方的手紧紧捉住。

看到这个动作，Harry似乎是很熟练的把脸别过去。然而Sirius却出神的看着他们签在一起的手，脸上的笑容消失了。

他们知道他在想什么，或者是，想谁。

“我走了，我还要去——”

“看Severus Snape教授。”Hermione接口道。似乎是在Sirius开的恶意玩笑进行报复。

“嗯……是这样，没错，我得走了，我已经离开他整整7个半小时了。我必须得——”

“你必须得在霍格沃茨的城堡外围好好的找一找。”Hermione的笑容越发的灿烂，这让Sirius有点摸不着头脑。

“霍格沃茨的城堡外围？”他皱起眉头，不解的看着年轻的女巫，后者的笑容越来越夸张，Sirius Black的眉头渐渐展开，嘴也逐渐张开，最后形成一个吃惊的表情。

然后，他笑了。

“你们是说、你是说、他、他……”

Hermione终于把笑容完全展露了出来，轻轻的点了点头。

Harry和Ron对视了一眼，自觉而又不约而同的捂上了耳朵。

“啊——————————！”Sirius大吼着，什么都来不及说了，转身跑了，似乎只过了三秒钟，他便已经消失在孩子们的视野中的。

“我看——”Ron缓缓的将手从耳朵上拿了下来，对Hermione说，“我们还是过会再去探望Snape教授吧。”

 

天蓝得令人生畏。

Sirius站在草丛中，也许他从前从未仔细观察过那些草和树木，但今天他觉得，它们绿得如此可爱，那是一种欢欣鼓舞的色彩。  
然而他的大脑里却一片空白。

一个身影出现在树丛间的走廊上，黑色的袍子随着风发在后面微微飘动——纯净的黑色，这似乎只是专属一个人，在绿色的树丛里面明显万分。Sirius刹那间忘记了所有，跳出草丛，任凭呼啸而过的风带走他夺眶而出的泪水。

他只知道向前跑，向着那个晃动的人影，那个也许看到他的激动样只会抱以嘲笑的人，那个他深爱的人。

他仿佛回到梦境。回到他们共同的记忆。

一个刹车，Sirius的脚步戛然而止。

真的，这多么像那个梦啊。

Sirius挡在了Snape的身前。38岁的他抬起温柔的脸庞。眼神中闪烁着无法言喻的激动情绪。“Severus Snape，我爱你。”

“Black，大声点。”Snape动了动嘴唇。化兽师看到爱人的脸上闪过惊讶，然后是暗藏的笑意。

“Severus Snape，我爱你！”Sirius大声说着，大口呼吸着新鲜的空气——青草夹杂着生命和水的味道。他猛地抱住面前的男人，用他所有的力气。

“Black……”Snape叫道。

“不要叫我Black。”

“狗。”

英俊的男人爆发出大笑，松开了Snape，却看到他的脸上渗出汗液，脸色苍白。“哦，对、对不起！”Sirius大叫，“我忘记你还伤着，是不是我太用力？”

Snape轻轻点了点头，但他没有抱怨什么。

“那——”Sirius笑了，狡猾的说。“疼为什么不告诉我让我松开你，而是忍着呢？”他挤挤眼睛。

“因为我在找你，你还欠我东西。”Snape用手指点了点自己的太阳穴。

“哦，是了。”Sirius呲牙一笑，“不过目前来看，可能是取不出来了。”

“收起你的犬牙，Black。”

Sirius把嘴咧得更大了。

“先寄存在我这里吧。”Sirius用右手揽过Snape的身体：“我乐意用更好的记忆来偿还。”

“我在想，我们‘差了’七岁。”Snape扬起嘴角。

“你会不会嫌弃我是一个跟你有代沟的老顽固。”Sirius认真的考虑着。

“我想，无论再过多少年，你表现出来的都是我记忆里那个十六岁的愚蠢Gryffindor。”

“亲爱的——”Sirius笑了，Severus Snape式的冷幽默。“回家吧。”Sirius从兜里掏出钥匙。“你已经醒了，我会在那里好好的照顾你。”一片纸条掉在地上。是Snape最后所留的简单至极的那张。

“你睡熟的时候，借用了一下阁下的魔杖。”Snape说完，从Sirius腰间抽出魔杖，用意味深长的目光看着他，然后将魔杖递给了他，“另外，Black，配置福灵剂的第十三步是‘小火慢加入碎铁花’。”说罢，他又兀自向前走去。

Sirius拿着魔杖和字条，犹豫了一下，看着已经走出十几米的Snape。

“Show your secret。”Sirius对着字条挥舞魔杖。

一行淡蓝色的笔记逐渐显现，纤长，优雅。

“混账Black，我爱你。”

那些黑暗的梦，它们会烂在我的脑海里。

但那些美丽的，我会让它们变成现实。

THE END


	12. 作者手记

这篇文章对于我来说，就像是《挪威的森林》对于村上春树，都是私人性质的小说，同时也是我第一次创作女性向的作品，感觉有些地方的处理还是不理想或者是留有遗憾的。

像我一开始一直在思考一个问题，文章的设定是Snape在很早以前就爱Sirius，在跟Sirius处于同一个屋檐下的时候，他只能用嘲讽和冷言冷语在保护自己。但Sirius Black为什么会爱上Snape？后来我想，也许就是Snape那种发自灵魂的高贵与其眼神中（本文多次写到）那种光芒，让Sirius感觉到的爱。

本文花了一定的篇幅在Sirius的梦上。Sirius的梦境即Snape的记忆——有时候还掺杂一些他自己的记忆。在本文中，那些梦就是Sirius爱上Snape的主要根源，每次从梦中醒来的时候，Sirius对于Snape的感情都会变化。本文总共记述了五个梦，Sirius的感情也就从不屑与嘲讽——愧疚——震撼——幸福——刻骨铭心一步一步走来。“那些梦，那些深入灵魂的梦，让Sirius从肌肤到骨髓，完全的和Snape重合为一个人。

有几个——场景对比吧（寒，你觉得你真的写出对比的感觉了么）。

主要的摘录如下：

我认为将他搁置在麻瓜的世界比较好，而且这里的医疗条件也不错。一天前，他已经脱离了生命危险。”

“这与我有什么关系？”Sirius将身子撂在椅背上问道。

Dumbledore举起一个瓶子，里面装满了银白色的物质，Sirius认出那是Snape的记忆。“您是说，他现在处于失忆状态，所以也就无法为我们提供那些食死徒的情报？”  
\----------  
“你是幸运的，”Dumbledore打趣道：“那时候他还不会索命咒。而且，人总得为自己做错的事情弥补些什么吧。”  
\----------  
“因为你会受到伤害。”Sirius回答道，貌似坦诚。

Snape挑起一根眉毛：“那么，这与你有什么关系？”

Sirius怔住了，二十秒之后，他又恢复了正常的表情：“我想你应该非常明白，你对于目前的局面还值得利用。”  
\----------  
“Dark Lord认为你对我们还有可利用的价值。你应该庆幸自己还有仰起你那张丑脸的机会。Severus Snape。”他昂着头，一缕光线照在他的银发上，华丽却刺眼。  
\----------  
“而且他需要保护！”他最后说。

“这与你有什么关系？”Albus说着，微微眯起了眼睛，Sirius发誓Albus的这个表情是微笑。他恍然忆起他与年迈的校长在麻瓜医院里的对话。

“人总得为自己做错的事情弥补些什么吧。”Sirius说。  
\----------  
“我的所谓背叛是因为迫不得已。然而现在对于你们这些亡命之徒来说，最有利用价值的还是我，不是吗？”Snape冷淡的说。  
\----------  
Sirius挡在Snape身前，23岁的他抬起帅气的脸庞。但眼中却闪烁着厌恶与仇恨。“Severus Snape，我爱你。”

“Padfoot，大点声！”远处传来了James的声音。

Sirius没有看James的方向。“Severus Snape，我爱你。”他重新说了一遍，但音量比刚才似乎无任何变化。  
\----------  
Sirius挡在了Snape的身前。38岁的他抬起温柔的脸庞。眼神中闪烁着无法言喻的激动情绪。“Severus Snape，我爱你。”

“Black，大声点。”Snape动了动嘴唇。化兽师看到爱人的脸上闪过惊讶，然后是暗藏的笑意。

“Severus Snape，我爱你！”Sirius大声说着，大口呼吸着新鲜的空气——青草夹杂着生命和水的味道。他猛地抱住面前的男人，用他所有的力气。  
\----------  
当Snape咽下48小时内第一口食物的时候，Sirius笑了出来——十几天来他第一次面对Snape露出笑容。此时蕴含在他内心的成就感，甚至大于赢得了一场魁地奇比赛。

“收起你的犬牙，Black。”

这一瞬，Sirius伸出手，拉起了Snape纤细的手臂，并和自己的比较了起来。  
\----------  
“哦，是了。”Sirius呲牙一笑，“不过目前来看，可能是取不出来了。”

“收起你的犬牙，Black。”

Sirius把嘴咧得更大了。  
\----------  
他们同时安静了片刻。“回家吧。”Sirius说道，嗓音低沉。“路上还得买些食物。”  
\----------  
“亲爱的——”Sirius笑了，Severus Snape式的冷幽默。“回家吧。”Sirius从兜里掏出钥匙。“你已经醒了，我会在那里好好的照顾你。”一片纸条掉在地上。是Snape最后所留的简单至极的那张。

大概就是这样，也许还有吧。

在与ending斗争了很久之后，最终还是决定保留Happy Ending，谁让我如此爱他们俩。（期待BE的亲们我这先鞠躬了）

另外，我最喜欢的是Snape最后说的那句“我不是叛徒”（Eight）。那句话并不是说给在场的食死徒听的，显然，那是说给Sirius Black听的，这是另一种形式的表白，个人认为更加动听。

文章不长，精巧的情节也不是很多，后记主要也就是抒发一下写文的不易，毕竟，当敲打下“全文完”的时候，那种微妙的感情，不可言状。

 

作者 月汐流/Cloudiia

 

2012年6月13日发布在AO3，然后我再看后记的时候，觉得五年前的我好傻0w0


End file.
